Sandi and the Curse of the Something
by Komotose
Summary: Sandi Griffin succumbs to an unusual animal attack one night and wakes up with extraordinary healing powers... and then some. Lawndale is a town filled with mystery and now Sandi, with her new 'friends' must stop it's secrets from coming out. R&R !
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the hospital bed, Sandi Griffin stared at the cast wrapped around her left shoulder and arm with disgust. It was horrible. Casts were so unfitting and never went with anything, especially when they were on your arm... or leg... or well... anywhere. Rolling her eyes the girl turned the TV on and glanced upwards at it, hoping something would be on that wouldn't remind her of the insanity that had happened the night before.

/The animal attack that had occurred last night has seemed to have been a hit and miss situation. The survivor of the attack, 18 year old High School student Sandi Griffin seems to be doing well in the local hospital and officials are still on the lookout for the creature that attacked./ The TV caster stood in front of a caution-tape scene where the corpse of a 35 year old man lay surrounded in a pool of his own blood. His body torn to shreds. /Unfortunately for police, the other victim of the attack, Jonathan Jones has been found dead./

Sandi stared at the TV and then at her bandaged extremities. "I'm starting to think I'd rather have been attacked by that naked man than that stupid whatever it was." She glanced back at the TV and sighed using her uninjured arm to grab a hairbrush off the side table. "I really hope this doesn't hurt my social life."

As Sandi began brushing her hair, Quinn barged in through the doors in a panic. "Oh my gosh Sandi, are you alright? I came the moment I heard about the attack.. and got ready and stuff...!"

Sandi stopped brushing her hair the moment the red-head began to speak and sighed, "I'm fine, Quinn." She spoke in her usual tone, "In fact, I feel like... really, really fine, thanks for asking."

Quinn went over to Sandi and hugged her good side, "I was sooooo worried Sandi." Looking at the casts Quinn gasped, "I really hope it's not scarred that badly. I mean, they're really working on getting new scar medications out. When I get home I'll ask my sis- adopted cousin about different types of scar remedies."

Sandi rolled her eyes, scowling at Quinn, "Right..." Sighing she glanced at the cast again, trying not to make an exterior fuss about her horrible injuries and almost possible severe scarring. "Let's just hope I recover quickly and-"

A cute male doctor walked in wearing a tight white medical coat. His short brown hair was a major attraction to both girls and his chiseled facial features made them both feel overly interested in him immediately. "Hello." He said kindly as he sat down next to Sandi, "My name is Dr. Marz. I've come to check on your wounds this morning Miss Griffin."

Quinn stared at the doctor for a moment before Sandi gave Quinn an agitated enough look that pretty much summed up as, 'Get the Hell out of here now.'

Following orders from the club president, Quinn took a final glance at the cute doctor and rushed out.

"So..." Sandi asked as the doctor began to remove the bandages and cast like materials from the girl's arm, "Do you think it will scar pretty badly...?"

The doctor sighed, "You're lucky it didn't take your arm off... whatever it was." He continued to remove the bandages. "They're saying it was a coyote or something..."

Sandi shuddered, was her arm and shoulder really inside the mouth of a big, slobbery, disgusting beast, "So my body is... ruined?"

Rolling his eyes Dr. Marz removed the rest of the bandages to check her wounds, before getting ready to clean and replace the bandages with new ones. "I wouldn't say..." He paused, staring at the girl in near disbelief. "You are Sandi Griffin, right?" He asked, "Who was attacked by the animal last night?"

Sandi rolled her eyes, "Uhm, yeah. Why else would I be spending my Saturday in the stupid hospital, wearing this disgusting light blue gown?" She was too scared to glance at her injury to realize it was nearly healed.

The doctor checked Sandi's charts again and stood up in a rush, almost a panic. "This is... Unbelievable." He said with so much charisma that it almost made the high school senior jump, "I have to call my colleague and your parents in here right away. I think we can even give you early leave...!"

Sandi, who still hadn't looked at her wound yet glared at the doctor. She had been enjoying the 'presidential' treatment of the hospital, "Uhm... Hello? I was attacked by a bear or something last night and you're just going to say I can go home? What kind of hospital is this?" Without thinking she crossed her arms in her usual Sandi-esque behaviour, "I mean, I'm hardly even suit-" She looked down at her 'injured' arm and saw it was nearly healed, aside from a few obvious marks and the unfortunate scars. "...

The doctor ran from the room and began to get his colleague as Sandi stared at her 'what was bloody and torn up last night arm' trying to fathom the impossible. Unfortunately, she was Sandi. Thinking about anything other than the scars and wound damage was all she cared about at this point. "What am I going to do?" She sighed staring at the injured spot, "These scars will not just hide themselves with cover-up." She poked at the wound with her fingertips. "This sucks!"

Moments later four people came in, including Sandi's parents. Luckily for Sandi, her mom had some sanity to keep her two knit-wit brothers at home. "Oh Sandi..." Linda Griffin said staring at her daughter, "This is great."

Her father stood there silently, dragged along to make sure his daughter was okay. Okay, he was worried about the animal attack and his daughter's well being... but she was fine so it was all okay and no one was mad or anything, so as long as he acted and looked concerned, it was all okay.

"What is great about this, Mother?" Sandi commented back, pointing to her scarred up arm with an agitated look. "I am all like... scarred and stuff. Do you know how much make-up it will take to cover this all up?" The girl sighed and laid back on the pillow.

"Miss Griffin." A female doctor said, "We would like to keep you here one more night and run some tests but... We're shocked at your incredible healing speed." She took out some pictures, "You may not have been aware but the damage to your left arm was severe enough we may have had to remove it.

Sandi glanced at her parents before she looked at the doctor, "So I could have like... lost my arm? That's so wrong!" She stared at it and then thought about what that'd REALLY do to her future modeling career and being just all around beautiful. Woow.

"It's really a tragic situation... but..." She pointed to the arm that was nearly healed now, "We need to figure out a way to explain... that.

Sandi stared at her arm as the doctor spoke. It was unusual to have healed so fast but maybe things just worked out for pretty, fashionable people or something... well, almost for pretty people. At least this time she didn't get fat or break a bone. Trying to get a grasp of the situation, the brunette glanced at the doctors, "I don't know what happened, I guess I'm just a fast healer.

Dr. Marz sat down next to Sandi again and stared at her wounded area, "I'll be honest, Dr. Jel..." He examined it some more, "It looks even better than it did after I removed the cast... Let's get this girl into X-Rays and CAT just to be safe." Looking at her chart again he nodded, "I'll go get some needles and draw for blood-work."

Sandi shuddered as Dr. Jel moved quickly out of the room to contact the the office about scheduling the imagining tests while Dr. Marz began to prep his needles. Sandi stared nervously as the doctor rubbed the alcohol pad on her arm and prepared to draw blood. She couldn't watch. This was just as bad [if not worse] than being attacked the previous night.

"You're going to feel a small prick..." The doctor poked the needle into Sandi's arm and began to drain blood from the girl's good arm.

Surprisingly, even that small poke [that normally would have made her scream] didn't even faze her, "Last time I was in the hospital I had broken my leg..." She commented, "It took like a month to heal but then I got all fat. It's really good I have such wonderful friends. I mean, I must have gained like ten or fifteen pounds! It was horrible... I almost wanted to die."

The doctor continued to draw blood, half-listening to what the vain girl had to say. "Uh-huh." He responded as he changed for another vial, "Breaking a lim-"

"I hope no one at school saw the news. I don't want them to find out that the most fashionable girl in school has been attacked by something." Sandi continued, talking about her social life as if it should be on the next USA Today.

The doctor finished the last vial off and prepared to remove the needle, placing a piece of gauze on the girls arm to catch any loose blood that'd come out. He attempted to pull the needle out, the fine tip still collecting blood from her arm. He tried to pull again. "It's... stuck." He said, squeezing the tube at the end of the needle, eyes widening with shock as he figured out what to do.

Sandi continued to talk about her social life and stuff. "Maybe though," She said as the doctor tried hard to not leak blood anywhere, "This will really up my social status and I will become even more popular, not that I think /that/ I could actually be more popular."

"A LITTLE HELP HERE?" Dr. Marz shouted as Tom Griffin came over to help. "Hold this tube."

That grabbed Sandi's attention, since she was lost in her own world prior to that. Blinking a few times she looked at her father and then at the doctor who wheeled his chair over to a phone. Pulling off his gloves he tossed them out into the trash, calling someone in the hospital to help him with this situation.

Sandi stared at her dad for a moment before looking at the doctor in utmost confusion. Her eyes darting back and forth from Tom to Marz from Marz to Tom. Over and over again she kept trying to understand what was going on. "Father... what are you doing?"

Her father just stared at his daughter and said nothing, holding the tube nervously. Super human healing didn't come from his side of the family.

"Why is the needle still in my arm?" Sandi pushed her dad's hands out of the way and grabbed the tube herself, looking at it, "Dr. Marz or whatever, you're supposed to like, pull it out, right?" That's what had happened the other times she had needles in her at least.

Turning to Sandi the doctor stood up and grabbed the needle. "In any normal case it would be what I would do, however..." He took it from her, "It's stuck."

The girl blinked and looked at her dad again, who stood there trying to be a good guardian over his daughter, but sucked at it, "What do you mean... stuck?" Sandi raised an eyebrow and snatched the tube from the doctor again, "All you have to do is pull it." She attempted to pull it, noticing that when she did, it had trouble coming loose.

"You might damage the surrounding tissues, Miss Griffin, we're going to have to well... do one of two things." Dr Marz sighed as a female nurse came in carrying a towel covered in sharp, shiny metal objects. "You can wait a few days and see if it comes out on its own or we can surgically remove it..."

Sandi stared in silence at her arm, "Are you kidding me?" She said, looking at the needle, "I mean, like... this /is/ a joke, right?" She grabbed the needle again and yanked at it, hard. A sharp pain ripping through the entry wound of the point. "Ow." She said as she tugged out the needle herself. Blood spewing from the hole in her arm. She quickly moved her free hand to cover the injury, "That hurrrrt."

"I take it you're not a very good listener." Dr Marz stood up and got an alcohol pad from a drawer as well as a bandage. "This might sting a little." He said as he opened the pad. "Move your hand." The girl did as she was told as the doctor took the wipe and wiped off blood from her arm, "Sandi, you really could have done some-" He paused as he was about to put the bandage on her. He stared at where the needle had gone in and realized there was no sign of her being injected at all by the needle once the blood had been cleared up, "You're a medical marvel." 


	2. Chapter 3

The others tests had come back normal. The blood results had come back fairly normal. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sandi was just as fine as she had been the day before the animal attack. Fine for Sandi, that was. Minus some scarring on her left shoulder and upper arm.

"If you have any problems. If you get hurt AT ALL. If you notice a change in anything, PLEASE CALL US." Dr. Marz gave both Sandi, Tom, and Linda copies of his card, "We have no explanation for your incredible healing speed but it could become a detrimental problem if we don't figure out what's wrong." Sighing he looked at Sandi who stood in a fresh, clean outfit her mother had brought from home. "Tell your parents anything abnormal that happens to you and if anything, and I mean ANYTHING, happens. Call this number immediately." He could not tell her any more how important this all way.

Sandi rolled her eyes, "Okay." She said irritatedly, "I understand. It's not like I will get hurt or anything."

With that Sandi walked out of the room with her things, her parents sighing as they followed.

***  
>Watching her leave, Dr. Marz smiled, [i]Until we meet again.[i]  
>***<p>

It felt good to be back in school, with her usual clique of snobby, fashionable girls. Sandi walked with pride down the halls of Lawndale High as Stacy, Quinn, and Tiffany followed behind her in their usual manner of vanity. All eyes on her. That's what Sandi wanted. She was back, she was better, and she felt damn near great since.

"We're so glad you're back, Sandi. I was so worried we might have to have another fashion club sabbatical!" Stacy looked at the president and then at her feet, "I don't know how much more of well, you know..." Thoughts of Tiffany in charge crossed her mind and she shuddered, hoping to God it would never happen again.

Sandi smiled, "Stacy. I would never let /my/ club down for anything - not even a bear attack." Turning the corner, she pointed to her arm, "Besides, look. I got this really good cover-up that hides the scars and stuff."

Tiffany blinked a few times. Maybe she was the only one who had realized this... so far but... "Weren't you attacked on Friday or something?" She spoke in her usual manner and stared at her friend, "You heal reallllllly fast."

"Hey, you're right!" Quinn looked at Sandi's arm, "When I saw the story on the news at my house, you looked all-"

"QUINN!" Sandi interupted, "Let us not talk about this any further. The thought of the event sickens me, I am just a fast healer. Besides, that's what the doctor or whatever said."

Nodding, Quinn nervously smiled and looked at Sandi, then back at the other girls, "Time for class I guess..."

Ah. Her usual spot in the back of the room. Nothing was so quiet and peaceful as the back of the room. Where the teacher could hardly see you flipping through the latest issue of Waif or doodling out what you think the next summer choice of outfit should wear. Yup. The back of the room sure was great... except for that horrible odor. "Quinn." Sandi glanced over at Quinn with a shudder of utmost disgust, "Do you smell that?"

Quinn looked at Sandi and then around the room, "No... Then again, I think I'm getting a cold or something, because my nose has been a little stuffy and stuff..."

Sandi sighed and looked down, "It's like, really, reall-"

"Do you have a PROBLEM with my TEACHING, Miss GRIFFIN?" Mr. DeMartino stood infront of the room, staring over at the girl in the back of the class, "If you do have a PROBLEM. Would you LIKE to COME up here and tell the CLASS ABOUT IT?"

This is no way to treat a lady who had just gotten out of the hospital, let alone had just survived an animal attack or whatever. This was no way to treat the PRESIDENT of the FASHION CLUB either. Sandi stared at Mr. DeMartino with her typical scowl, "Um, like." She said in all arrogance, "This classroom or something STINKS."

Glancing at the girl, De'Martino raised an eyebrow and grinned maliciously, "Well Ms. GRIFFIN can you TELL the CLASS what YOU smell?" He stood there, angerly, his eye looking like it was about to burst out of his skull. It was like a horror scene or something. "It's PROBALLY what MS LI calls LUNCH!"

Sandi looked around, still completely disgusted. By now the rest of the class has joined in, although they probably couldn't smell it either, "It's coming from this room or something... it's like... really gross."

Standing up with pride, the QB of the football team, Kevin grinned with full hope and smiled, "OH~! That's my lunch! My mom packed it for me. It's in my locker. How'd you smell it?" He paused, "You have like super smell powers or something. Like RAT BOY!"

Sandi stared, completely and totally offended at Kevin and then over at De'Martino, "Rat Boy? How dare you compare me to some make-believe superhero thing or whatever. I just happened to smell that disgusting garbage your mom calls food from over here."

It was a given that De'Martino could smell it. I mean. Having the salary of a 'shoe shine boy' meant he did not get the food he so wanted, and thus had to find what he could get half the time. "ENOUGH!" He stammered, "IF YOU WOULD ALL PLEASE, SIT DOWN..." He glared at Kevin, his creepy, bursty eye nearly inches out of his head, "KEVIN... WE can continue out studies on EARLY SETTLEMENT of the BRITISH COLONIES!"

Sandi sat back in her chair, still trying to get the disgusting smell from her mind... but it was putrid. Toxic really. Yet somehow appealing.

Lunchtime came around and the Fashion Club sat at their usual table talking on and on like it was another day of complete and utter stupidity. Lunchtime was always the perfect time to hold a meeting about Fashion. That's right. If you've come to figure this out, they were in their senior year... and Fashion Club had still not died. Their Sabbatical... well... that was nothing more than another one of their other breaks. A stupid one that lasted maybe a week at most. Yeah, like the stupid - Fashion Clubbers bred for life.

"So I call this meeting to begin about the discussion of the upcomming Senior Fall Dance." Sandi Griffin pulled out a stack of Waif magazines and graduation catalouges, images from the internet, folders upon folders of paperwork, and images about dresses suitable for a fall dance, "Questions?"

Quinn raised her hand, "I think browns and reds are in, well, for me at least..." She paused, "Oh, oh! I think bronze!"

Stacy grinned, "Bronze would look really well this fall I think, but I think yellows and reds would look pretty."

Sandi shook her head, "Although I would like to agree, I think we should liven it up with some-"

The smell had returned. Except this time it was even more putrid, more gross, more epically disgusting than Sandi could even imagine. How? It was right next to her. "Hey! So, how'd you do that?" It was Kevin, the QB. He sat down next to the Fashionistas and pulled out his bagged lunch with a grin, "Are you really like Rat Boy?"

Aboslutely repulsed, Sandi turned to the boy with her typical scowl, complete disgust passing her face, "EW. Kevin! Go away! We are having a serious meeting here! Besides, whatever the Hell is in your lunch box, you have to like get rid of it. It smells disgusting." She glared at him.

Tiffany and Quinn stared at Sandi as she nearly attempted to kick the Super-Senior off the bench while Stacy wrote like mad in a notebook, taking notes on every event that transpired. No matter how irrelevant.

"Uhm, Sandi, I don't smell it..." Quinn commented to her friend, "Do you, Tiffany?"

"Noooo." Tiffany replied while digging through her purse, the conversation starting to bore her. Time to check up on her mascara and fix some of that eye-liner. "I don't smell it either."

Sandi glared at her friends, "How can you not smell it! It smells like a mix of Bananas and Teen Spirit and not the good kind of teen spirit either!" With that she stood up and began to put her papers back into her bag, "This meeting of the Fashion Club is adjurned. We will pick it up later tonight, at my house where we can actually acomplish something without an annoying FOOTBALL PLAYER to bother us."

Kevin watched as Sandi picked up her things and prepared to leave, "So really!" He was almost oblivious to the fact the whole table was starting to walk away from him, "Where'd you learn to smell like that?"

The day continued as normal - Thank GOD. Kevin wasn't in the rest of Sandi's classes and that was a big relief for the president of the Fashion Club. It was more than a relief. It was just horrible.

Sitting on her bed, she continued on the meeting from lunch time before Kevin so rudely interupted, "So as we were saying, Stacy?"

Stacy pulled out the notes from earlier that day in the cafeteria, a slight nervousness to her voice but a self-assurance to it too. This was where her secretarial work was more important. The Fashion Club Minutes, as they were called were the most important aspect to picking up where they left off in a previous meeting or covering the basics from the last meeting, "Well..." She began to read off what she had written, "We started lunch out well when Sandi said we should have a meeting. We decided to talk about the Senior Fall Dance and what we would wear. Sandi pulled out the September and August and October issues of Waif Magazine as well as the class gra-"

"Stacy, just tell us where we left off, please?" Sandi stared at the pig-tailed girl, who immedately flinched in anxiety.

"Oh, uhm. Right. Quinn said we should choose Browns and Reds and maybe Bronze. I think Bronze would be a nice colour but reds and yellows might look good too." Staring at her notes she then skimmed over the entire events that transpired with Kevin and Sandi, "I didn't smell the smell either, Sandi... Should I have?"

"Be thankful you didn't." Sandi laughed, stratching at her wrist, fumbling with the bracelets that she had been wearing all day, "It was disgusting. Kevin is so gross."

The other three nodded in agreeance, "He really is..." Tiffany added on as she sat casually on a chair. "I thought he graduated..."

"He got held back..." Quinn added, "At least, that's what my sister told me."

Sandi stood up and went to her closet, "It's actually a good thing we were able to hold the meeting at my house tonight." She scratched at her wrist again, "I found this amazing dress at Cashmans. It's not for the dance or anything but it looks really good with this necklace my mom gave me." She pulled a beautiful blue dress from her closet and showed the girls, "It really looks good on me, if anyone wants to see."

They didn't, that's not what they were staring at. See, Sandi had been too lost to notice that her arm was beginning to break out in a horrible rash and it was getting worse by the second.

"Um, Sandi." Stacy commented quickly when the president had stopped talking, "Your arm is..." She didn't know whether or not to mention it any further. She didn't want to be persecuted for saything wrong thing... but she didn't wanna be attacked for not saying anything either.

"What, Stacy?" Sandi scratched at her arm with her free hand again and felt an insanely sharp pain on her ears. Her earrings seemed to have caused her to break out in a rash too. Which was quickly spreading down the side of her face. She stared at her arm before looking at one of the many mirrors in her room, "Owww." She had no idea what to do, this was so embarassing. Breaking out in a huge rash is one thing but infront of your friends is like the worst thing ever. Well, almost the worst thing ever.

"Are you okay, Sandi?" Quinn rushed over to her president and grabbed some lotion from Sandi's desk and started to 'treat the injuries'.

Quinn rubbed the lotion on Sandi's skin [or else she'd get the hose again] with gusto trying hard not to make the rash worse, but it kept getting worse and worse, like whatever [i]was[/i] causing the allergic reaction was still on her. Not only that, when the lotion was applied, it burned like Hell. "Stop it Quinn!" Sandi grabbed the lotion from Quinn and ripped the earrings and bracelets off as fast as she could. With that she ran to her own, private bathroom and grabbed an even stronger skin care cream and rubbed it on the effected areas.

Stacy wrote down everything as it went down as Tiffany and Quinn stared in disbelief. Sandi panting nervously, staring at her arm and face in the mirror. "What was that...?" Tiffany drawled, staring at her friend, "Are you okay?"

"Stacy." Sandi grabbed the notebook from Stacy's hands and tore out the pages from that day, entirely. "This meeting is adjourned... again. We will resume it tomorrow or something." She tossed the notebook back to Stacy who picked it up quickly, almost hugging it. Sandi was overly embarassed about what had happened and even worse; angry about it. "Be prepared."

Stacy jumped at Sandi's disrespectfulness towards the notebook but accepted it for what it was, "Okay..."

With that, Stacy, Tiffany, and Quinn left, all quite confused about what had just happened...

When Sandi knew they were gone she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, the rash had already cleared up, as if it was magic, "It must have been something in the air or something." She went to pick up her silver earrings to put them back into her ear, her hand feeling a slight sting on contact with the earring, "Uhh..." She picked up the bracelets, which were also made of silver and jumped when she felt an even worse burn than the earrings. "I must have gotten into something today..." She remarked, pulling out a jewelry box and searching through it for another pair of earrings. "Why do I own Teddy Bear earrings?" She thought as she put them in, hoping that by morning she could put back in her Silver Hoops. 


	3. Chapter 4

Morning arrived per usual. Another drawl and boring morning that would soon begin another begrudging routine of showering, bathroom space war [with her mother], kitchen war [with her father], and general war [with her brothers]. Ugh. It was almost too sickening and too generic for the brunnette to tolerate. Then she remembered what happened the night before. The whole day before even. "Dammit Kevin." She mumbled to herself as she kicked her blankets off her and stretched, sitting up for the morning, "Why couldn't he have at least taken summer school or something."

Sandi made her way over to the light and flipped it on, illuminating the room in all it's brightness again. Reaching for her silver bracelets [of which she hoped to put back on] she took them in her hands, only to once again feel the malicious sting upon her skin, "Like what the HELL?" She shouted, nearly growling in rage, tossing the jewelry to the floor, "I got those from Spain!"

"Sandi, are you alright?" Her mother shouted from the hallway as she started for the bathroom. Looks like she had gotten there first. "I wont make it long, I have a meeting in an hour and my make-up is not at all ready for dealing with rotten, run of the mill executives today."

Staring at her bracelets, which now laid painlessly on the floor, Sandi coaxed her hand. "Yes, Mother." She replied in her typical tone, still staring at the bracelets, "Great..." She commented to herself, "I need to find a new outfit to wear for today." Bending down she grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and used it to pick up the braclets with. "At least I have other bracelets."

She began searching through her jewelry boxes for anything that would look good with the outfit she had planned for today [something she had planned to wear six-weeks ago - as all of Fashion Club's outfits were pre-decided in advance as to make sure that what they wore did not interfere, detract, or distract from any other fashion club members outfit - except Stacy's]. Silver Jewelry was obviously what jewelry she needed for the outfit and it was her favourite, after all.

Sifting through the box she felt various stings and burns from every piece of silver that she touched. Even the weakest sting from a silver-plated necklace made her skin tingle and burn with utmost entirety. "Well this suck..." She commented as she put her hands over her face and tried to think of what to do next, "I've heard of being allergic to copper, but [i]silver[/i]?"

Shaking her head she stood up and prepared to shower, "It is okay. I will just wear..." Pausing she shuddered at the thought, "Costume Jewelry."

Ah. Time for a relaxing shower. Now that Linda was out of the bathroom, it was finally time for Sandi to fight her way through the hallways (Sam and Chris were at it again, arguing about which boy will use their bathroom first... or maybe just arguing) to get herself ready for the day. Make-up, clean hair, fix any flaws in her already flawless body, and thankfully [i]not[/i] have to wax her legs as she did that the previous night before in a fit of rage -at the situation of the rash-.

Making her way into the bathroom she hopped into the shower and let the warm water enthuse her with it's peaceful warmness. Hot. Hot water was good. It made her feel at ease over the past week of strange animal attacks and annoying, stinky Quarter Back moron who smelled horrible. "I could have been killed and you call me-" She glanced down at her legs, of which she had [i]thought[/i] she waxed the previous night but - The hair had grown back. That was fine, nothing to alarm, after all, she must have been in such a huff and puff about breaking out in a rash infront of her friends that she had forgotten she didn't do it. "Rat boy..."

Finishing with her shower she got out and looked at the scar on her arm and shoulder again. It was still present and still looked gawd awful... She reflected in her mind how fast it had healed and how fortunate she was but her shallowness still obscured reason as she grabbed a big bottle of ScarEx from a drawer in the bathroom and began to slather it on.

"I swear I waxed last night..." She thought to herself as she wrapped a towel around her hair and body, "I know I did..." Bending down she checked in her mother's garbage can for her waxing strips she had used the previous night and sure enough, they were there. Which meant she waxed and her legs were hairy, again... and she needed to wax again.

Sighing she grabbed her waxing kit and dragged it with her to her room where she the preceeded to set it up. While she waited for the disgusting yellow wax to heat up she stared absent mindedly at herself in the mirror, fixated on her delicate image and... ew - she was still wearing those Teddy Bear earrings from the night before. Carefully she pulled them out and put them onto her vanity while figuring out a new pair to wear for the day. She went for the silver hoops, touching them and feeling the burn, again. -hey, at least she's optimistic.-

Mumbling to herself she began to smear the waxy goodness across her leg and placed a big white strip of paper stuff over it, "Here goes nothing." While she prepared to rip it off her mind filled with thoughts of anguish and hatred towards so many people. Mostly at this time Kevin. It was how she coped, having had waxed her legs once a week every day since she was twelve. Pulling she felt the pain in her legs as every hair was ripped out at once. Clenching her fists she nearly screamed. For being a veteran of leg waxing, she figured she'd be more accustomed to the pain but this time... this time it hurt like she hadn't done it for weeks and she just did it last night.

Sucking it up she finished the job and threw on her costume jewelry and pre-prepared outfit for the day. "They will be able to tell this stuff is fake." She scowled as she began applying her make-up, "I'll need to find an alternative to silver or something."

-  
>"What are you... wearing?" Quinn asked notably as the four girls walked down the hallway again, heading anxiously towards the second-floor girls bathroom, "Costume jewelry Sandi? I have some extra jewelry in my locker if you want... It will go well with your outfit I mean... better than..." She motioned her hands in a semi-disgusted manner, "That."<p>

"Are you saying my fashion choices for the day are sub-par, Quinn?" Sandi raised an eyebrow, "Costume jewelry is back - it's the latest trend..." Pausing she looked at the cheesy bracelets she had put on earlier in the morning and sighed, "Why do I even bother...?" Pulling them off she dumped them in the nearest garbage can and sighed, "This might sound really weird but... I think I've developed an allergy to silver."

Tiffany stared in awe as Sandi spoke, developing an allergy overnight was unheard of, "Weird..." She drawled while glancing at the fashion club president, "But silver is so pretty on you..."

Stacy looked from Sandi to Quinn to Tiffany and back at Sandi, a nervousness in her eyes and voice, "I don't read a lot of books but don't you think that maybe..."

"STACY." Sandi glared at Stacy and headed into the bathroom herself, "We will not be discussing this any further - It would be a waste of valuable make-up time in the bathroom... besides, isn't reading for Brains?"

Not to be thought of as a brain, Stacy made her way into the bathroom with Quinn, trying to keep some level of cool.

Inside the girl's bathroom, the Fashion Club took their usual positions infront of the mirror - dumping out all their assorted make-up goodness across the sinks. Today's bathroom topic would be something about their lack-there-of meeting as of late and the fact the dance was coming sooner and sooner - well, it was coming in less than a month and they had still not decided what to wear.

"So, what do you want to do about the dance, Sandi?" Quinn was the first to break the silence as she added some product to her hair to give it just a bit more bounce, "Should we figure out dates and then clothes or just tell our dates what to wear that matches our outfits?"

Quinn had a good point, a point that really made the president of the Fashion Club think, "Well, I believe..." She said as she took out a nail file and began attempting to shape her nails, "That um..." Sandi paused and continued to file at her nails with some stronger effort, "We should pick our dates first and..." Her voice began to mumble as she continued to file at her fingernails. They didn't look horrible but something was off about them and that bothered her...

"I'm thinking of asking Peter..." Stacy smiled while fixing one of her pig-tails, "He just got that really cute haircut and his eyes match my hair!" Smiling she started to braid her hair back together, "He's really cute and I think he likes me."

Tiffany glanced at Stacy while fixing her mascara, "Stacy..." Tiffany muttered, "You don't ask guys out on dates... they ask you out..."

Sighing, Stacy looked at Tiffany and then at Quinn and Sandi [who was still angrily filing at her nails], "Yeah, but if I don't ask Peter out, how will I know he's interested?"

"Just ask or whatever." Sandi glanced at Stacy, "Can I borrow your nail file, I think mines dull..." Sandi knew that Stacy was the weakest 'round thingy' in the club and sometimes didn't have the best luck getting asked out on dates, "My nails are so unsightly today." Sandi sighed.

Quinn looked at Sandi and handed her the nail file, "You can use mine Sandi, just make sure you don't break it or anything." Sighing Quinn fluffed her hair and checked herself out in the mirror, "I think I want a handsome date this time, not a cute one..."

Sandi began filing using Quinn's nail file, "What about you Tiffany, what do you think about dates for the dance?"

"Dates...?" Tiffany droned, "Cool..."

Sandi rolled her eyes and heard a snap. The top part of Quinn's nail file fell to the ground, broken in half. "Um..." 


	4. Chapter 22

Ah. The dance was this weekend. THIS WEEKEND. All four Fashion Club girls were in awe as they stared at the various dresses inside Cashmans, trying to figure out what would look better on who and who should try on what first. "Tiffany dear..." Sandi pulled out a deep purple dress, "I think this one would really bring out those new sandals you bought last weekend, that is, if we do decide to go with deep blues and purples this dance."

Stacy nodded as she looked through a rack of various dresses, "Weren't we going with reds and browns and stuff? You know, fall colours?" She turned to the fashion club president, "Although I totally respect your decision to change our outfit colours to blues and purples."

While Tiffany looked at the dress Sandi pulled out for her, Quinn responded to Stacy, "Well, she did have a good point about fall colours being DEAD colours... I do think we'll spring some life to the dance in blues and stuff... besides, you look really cute in blue, Stacy." Quinn smiled to Stacy, "It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks Quinn!" Stacy smiled, fishing through the dresses for something more blue.

Sandi scowled. She was planning to wear blue too. "Stacy. I'm planning to wear blue to this dance. Remember?" Stepping closer to Stacy she put up a more intimidating look, feeling a rush of power surge through her veins, "Unless you think you could wear it better than me."

Stacy flinched, "No, no, no, that's now what I meant at all Sandi. I mean um, well..." Stacy put the blue dress back, "I'm going to choose a different blue than that dress you have at home. They'll look really well together, I promise."

Sandi continued to stand her ground about the dress [authors note: what the fuck am i writing? I feel as if my IQ is dropping...], "If that's the case." She clenched her fist, the power surge beginning to feel more like an adrenaline rush through her brain, "We will let Tiffany decide /that/."

Tiffany stared at Sandi as the club president held more of a scowl than anything else, "Why don't... we all wear blue...?" It was an easy answer to a difficult question but it might not have been the right answer.

"Why don't we all just go naked to the dance then, Tiffany?" Sandi glared back at Tiffany, "Then we wouldn't have to worry at all about our clothes."

Tiffany looked at Stacy and Quinn before glancing back at Sandi and shuddering, "Sandi... ew..." With that she took the deep purple dress with her towards he changing room.

Quinn looked at Sandi with utmost concern, "I think you both look good in blue..." Trying to make peace, the red-head smiled, "It's our Senior Fall Dance! There's only going to be like 5 more dances left for us in High School... let's try to make the best of it, okay?"

Stacy stared in pure shock as she watched Sandi get this upset over a dress, "I'll... just not wear blue Sandi, it's not that big of a deal..." The pig-tailed girl seemed nearly terrified at Sandi's expressions, "I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Wear whatever you want." Sandi's anger was gone, like that, she didn't feel like arguing anymore. A new feeling came over her - a feeling of despair and anguish, "Just check with Tiffany, Quinn, and I before the dance so it matches with our outfits correctly. We can't have a fashion failure our Senior Year of High School."

Tonight was the night for the big dance. It was all over the school that day and the Fashion Club, as well as the rest of the Senior Class was more than thrilled about it [except Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie, all of which didn't get to go of their girl of choice].

Sandi was pleased that she was able to go with one of the cutest guys in her class - Scotty. Not only had he just gotten a new car but he had also just gotten this amazing haircut that really brought out his smile. He looked like a model or some sort of dreamy guy who should be a model. Ahh - It didn't matter. Sandi got the oppurtunity to go with him and that's all that mattered to her... that and he was rich.

Preparing for a shower and her new, unfortunate, daily leg waxing, Sandi headed for the bathroom to get ready for the big dance. [i]If I'm not mistaken, he drives a red car... Perfect...[/i] She thought as she jumped into the shower and turned it on.

Leaning back she let the water pound on her shoulders while she prepared herself for the evening. It'd been a month since the animal attack and things had finally begun to feel normal. Minus the fact she had to start waxing her legs everyday and use an industrial strength steel file for her nails... things were normal. "Stacy's dress better not clash with mine." She started to wash her hair, "If it does I will seriously rethink applying for that college she was going to."

Bright lights and loud music echoed outside the Fashion Club's pre-dance meeting. Sandi, Quinn, Tiffany, and Stacy stood all in a circle waiting impatiently for their dates. Their dresses, although having all gone well together - clashed just enough to agitate Sandi's keen eye for detail... and the weakest link was Stacy, of course. [actually it was Sandi's sad excuse for overly polished nickel-jewelry but she couldn't place the blame on herself, now could she?] "Stacy, how could you wear the same colour BLUE as me? That is so wrong!" Sandi scowled, clenching her fist, "I mean, really, there are THOUSANDS of shades of blue and you just had to pick that one?"

"I'm so sorry Sandi, I didn't mean to... I mean... it just..." She didn't know what to say. Tiffany AND Quinn had said this dress was the best one on her, "I'm sorry I'll just."

"You'll just?" A male voice came up behind Stacy and hugged her softly, "Someone looks quite ravashing tonight..."

Sandi, who was just about to comment, rolled her eyes - hating to be interupted. [i]Ravashing? Who talks like that?[/i]

Stacy looked, it was her date! Her date was here to sweep her off her feet... and take here away from that BITCH Sandi, "Peter!" Stacy smiled, "I really like your suit!"

Taking Stacy's hand, Peter seemed to sweep Stacy away from the disaster, angering Sandi even more, the surge of power over whelming her again. This time even more than it had been the time before. For a moment she felt her mind slip away with blind rage - something overly unusal to even her. Sandi looked at Quinn and Tiffany, "Then it's just the three of us for this meeting."

"Sandi, I think you've been really mean to Stacy lately..." Quinn interjected, trying to place peacekeeper, "More than usual..." The redhead looked at her feet then at Tiffany, "You agree, right?"

"Yeahh..." Tiffany continued, "Stacy is your friend..."

"Thanks Tiffany." Quinn sarcastically replied to Tiffany's statement of the hopefully obvious, "We've had some rough patches in..."

Sandi rolled her eyes and glared and Quinn, "Quinn - Stacy knew I was wearing blue and she still followed up with wearing the same colour dress as me! I told her that would not be acceptable!" With that Sandi stammered off to find her date for the evening and leave Quinn and Tiffany alone.

Sandi trounced her way angrily towards the school gymnasium to find Scotty. Not only was she at the edge of a blind rage about a dress [a.n. omfg] but she was starting to feel even more agitated at Stacy for miscallenous other things the girl did way before this situation. It wasn't so much that Sandi hated Stacy, no... she actually felt like she needed Stacy in her life to keep her going [sorta like a punching bag or scapegoat] it was a weird relationship but somehow Stacy stuck around and Sandi wanted things to stay like that. Still though - why'd she have to wear the same BLUE as her?

"Sandi!" A familiar voice called out as it caught up with her - It was Scotty, the boy who was to escort her the rest of the evening. He stood tall, about four inches [10cm] taller than Sandi, his goregeous blonde fringe swept off to one side and his muscular tone hidden deeply under a tuxedo, "You look great!" He hugged the girl and stepped back.

That was a bit friendly... like really friendly. She'd heard rumours that Scotty was one of those overly friendly types but didn't think anything of it at first, "Er..." Sandi paused and looked around, then back at him, "Thanks." The hug had taken her out of her anger burst for the time. "So, should we head to the dance or whatever?"

Scotty smiled sweetly and glanced over at the gymnasium, "Why go there?" He commented, "Sandi... you're one of the most beautiful girls at Lawndale... I've been wanting to ask you out since Freshman year." He took her hand, "So why should we spend a night like this at a dance when we could watch the moon rise over Lover's Lane and afterwards I'll treat you to a real dinner..."

She glanced into his eyes, a feeling of pure compassion falling over her, as if he had a compelling stare of pure bliss and romantic loveness. Sandi hadn't wanted to admit it either but she had liked him as well... well... ever since he got that nice new haircut and nicer newer car. "Okay..." She looked away for a minute, "Besides - It's not like I could be seen around here with Stacy wearing the same colour dress as me."

The car ride to Lover's Lane was a smooth one filled with little to no bumps on Scotty's car's nice tires. The fading sunlight swept slowly into darkness as the car pulled up to it's final destination. Carefully applying the parking break, Scotty turned off the car and turned to Sandi, "It's a shame I've only just gotten to know you... and now we're going off to college in less than a year..." He looked out past the quarry and out at the sunset, "I know this is our first date and I know you don't go steady with guys that easily but..."

Sandi didn't get it. "But?" She glanced over at him, feeling a soft connection to his sensual being. Something seemed loving, peaceful about him.. but, "What do you mean steady? Like dating guys for more than three times?"

Scotty laughed and turned to Sandi, "Smart cookie... Out of all the girls at the school, you've always been the one of my choice..."

"How come I've never noticed you since like... the end of last year, then?" Her mind began to fog a bit but she was able to pull it back, "Did you just transfer last year or something?"

"Because I used to be fat..." He looked away, "I used to be ugly... kinda." Laughing, Scotty turned to Sandi again, "But when I saw you, and learned the kinda guy you liked... I made it my life goal to someday become one of the lucky few to date you..."

Sandi blinked. Touching story, really. "You used to be fat?" She raised an eyebrow, "Ewwww... I mean..." She began to continue talking but felt a cracking on her mouth. "I mean... That's a huge..."

"That's a huge what, Sandi?" Scotty looked out the window again, the sun nearly gone from the sky as the moon began to take presidence over the sky, "It took a lot of work but it was for you..."

Sandi spit some porcelin coloured bits from her mouth, "Uh huh..." She stopped paying attention for a bit while she stared at what /was/ dental fillings and bonding, probably other bits of cosmetic dentistry. Sandi turned to Scotty, "That's like, really ro-."

"Is everything okay?" Scotty leaned in and grabbed Sandi, "Are you okay? You didn't just spit up blood or something did you?" He hadn't seen the fillings and miscallenous junk she spit out, "Do you need some water? I have some in my trunk." He began to rush out of the car towards the trunk to get a bottle or two of water, worried the girl of his dreams had become sick or something.

Sitting up, Sandi laid back in the chair, looking at the porcelin fillings in her hand. "Ugh, whatever." She mumbled under her breath feeling something sharp catch her tongue. "That did not damage my..." She pulled down the passenger side mirror and looked in it for a moment, at her not elongating teeth. "Err..."

Scotty was still in the back getting water, "It's back here somewhere, I know it."

He couldn't see her like this but if she left things would just get bad. It'd be hard but if she kept her mouth shu- Pain began to ravange through her body like something she had never felt before. It was uncanny, near unbelvieble. She checked in the mirror to see what was happening again but the shock of her neatly manicured nails now becoming something more seemed even worse... not to mention the pain. IT WAS AGAONIZING.

Scotty had his water and began to head back to the front of the car, humming softly to himself 'Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus. A song that made him feel proud of himself for getting the girl of his dreams. She was his Noel, that was for sure... "Alright, I got a f-"

Sandi was doubled over in pain now, both from the disgusting look of her now claw-like nails and the fact she was well... transforming into a werewolf. [She was probably more upset over the nails though]. Hair began to grow from her body, more than A CONFEDERATE SOILDER. The seams of that blue dress she felt like murdering Stacy over began to tear as well as she became an even bigger bitch than she ever was before. [a.n. A FEMALE DOG IS CALLED A BITCH - STATING THE OBVIOUS KICKS ASS]

Scotty stared in disbelief at what was happening to his dream girl but his first instinct was the dumbest, "Oh my gosh, Sandi." He ran up next to her and hugged her, "Are you okay?" Trying to comfort the poor girl he forgot to take into consideration that she was a damned werewolf... not that he thought that was possible or anything. 


	5. Chapter 5

The cool, brisk fall air felt good upon Sandi's skin, the warm, somewhat damp leaves keeping her nearly naked body warm. Ahh, much needed beauty sleep. Sandi shifted around in her 'bed' trying to get comfortable but felt something was misplaced in her early morning daze. It felt damp, cold, it kinda had a weird smell.

Sleeping beauty yawned, the crisp smell of iron, mildew, rotten leaves, and dirt filling her nose. Sitting up Sandi rubbed her aching head, "I feel horrible..." She remembered what had happened the night before, with her nails, her body, her dental bonding... "What a weird..." She looked at her hands, they looked normal. She looked at her body, the rest of her, it looked almost normal... minus some shreds of blue fabric still clingy to her body, a lot of what seemed to be dried red/brown stuff [a.n. blood] and that slight body hair problem [she thought she had under control].

She stopped thinking for a moment. Where was she? Glancing around her she saw she was covered in leaves, that made sense... but why? Sandi glanced around some more. She was outside. "Uh..."

Sadly she wasn't the smartest person to graze the world with her intelligence. She was far from it - almost too far from intelligent to be able to figure out where she was. "Why am I outside...?" Then it dawned on her, "WHY AM I ALMOST NAKED?""

Sandi turned her head and stared at the surroundings. It was the woods or something, somewhere. "Oh my God. That little perv!" Standing up the president of the fashion club clenched her fists, glaring around the wooded area, "SCOTTY. You better not have..." Her eyes caught something on the ground.

Scotty's body lay nicely torn up in shreds, his organs skewn all over the quaint fall ground. His severed spine ripped joyfully out and thrown aside like a meer toothpick. "..."

Putting one and one together, Sandi glared at the remains of Scotty and scowled, "Serves you right for trying to rape me in the woods you little brat. Like I would ever sleep with someone who... who used to be fat!" [a.n. in fat like me, Sandi was fat. but i guess she just pretended that never happened, because she's a conceited idiot - more obvious stating.]

Rolling her eyes the fashionista looked away. She had yet to realize her mouth was covered in blood as if she face-planted into a big bowl of blood pudding, because that might answer some questions, but then again she might just think her lipstick smeared... a lot.

Sighing, Sandi began to move around, trying to cover herself with the remnants of the blue dress, "How could this happen to ME?" She moaned as she started for the city, "I need a shower..."

"I knew I'd find YOU somewhere out here..." A familiar voice called out from behind, laughing. "I like what you did with Scotty!"

That voice. That voice sucked. That voice was the shirllest, more horrible voice that had ever existed within the walls of Lawndale High... and Sandi had known that voice through all of high school. Maybe she was a stalker - maybe she was STALKING SANDI. Whatever it was it was weird because Sandi had no idea why Ms. Barch would know Sandi would be out in the woods... because Sandi herself had no damned idea. Then it dawned on her. She was half naked and her science teacher was behind her. "Um..." Sandi stopped. She had no idea what to do. She could confide in Janet Barch - a.k.a. the biggest man-hater in the school and ask for a ride home... I mean, college was soon and I'm sure Barch wouldn't share the horror tales... in fact she might relate... with Sandi being raped and all... but wait, didn't she say, "I like what you did with Scotty?" Does this mean that Barch thinks SHE did that and now SHE'D BE ACCUSED of murder? "It was self defense." Sandi blurted out before turning to her teacher, who stood in nothing more than her usual attire, skirt, heels, blouse, angry face. "Like, he wanted to rape me and stuff..." WHAT ELSE WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO SAY?

Barch cackled in that weird witchy way she always did stepped closer to Sandi, "Relax. I know what happened."

"YOU WERE WATCHING IT HAPPEN!" Sandi stammered, glancing at her science teacher, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM FROM-"

Laughing the teacher of Science tossed a bag at Sandi, "Damn Jon - That's why we don't let MALES into Lawndale... They screw up." She continued, "That stupid Man had it coming the day he set foot in this city and crossed MY path." She mumbled something about men being savage beasts under her breath but Sandi didn't quite hear it, "Didn't think he'd catch one of MY students... let alone turn 'em."

The bag fell inches from Sandi's feet and she stared at it, then at Barch, then at the bag, then at Barch, "What?" She replied mostly dumbfounded but trying to hold her composure till she got home [so then she could break down and cry, try to reflect why she was covered in blood, and what the Hell had happened that previous night], "Ms. Barch - I know I'm not the best student and stuff but could you maybe like give me a ride home?" She spoke quickly so she wouldn't have to repeat herself or hear what she just asked. She didn't even dare glance at the bag either because well, her Science teacher threw it to her in the middle of the woods, that she had just woken up in... almost naked.

"You want to go home looking like... that?" Barch smirked, "Okay Missy, it'll be fun to watch you explain why you've got Scotty's blood all over your face and hands to your parents..."

Did Barch even realize that Sandi had just woken up naked in the woods? "Blood?" Wait. Hmm. Thinking for a moment Miss Fashion Club President knealt down and opened the bag, hoping just by chance there was a mirror in it... not that she'd wanna see herself looking like she just killed a man with her own hands. The bag had about 8 water bottles in it, fresh towels, a pocket mirror, bandages and wraps, and even a few hefty bags and what appeared to be a really tacky sweater, fit for a giant and covered in snowmen. [something you'd find in the not-wanted bin at a thrift store] Grabbing the pocket mirror Sandi opened it up and stared at her face. She was filthy, absolutely disgusting. She face was covered in dry blood and dirt but otherwise she looked like her normal self. She checked her teeth - not pointy at all. "I had a weird dream last night..." Sandi began to use the towels and water to clean up, "I mean wooooow. It was a real nightmare."

"Oh, that wasn't a nightmare sweetie." Barch said that as if it was nothing. Taking out her cell phone she made a quick call, "Yeah... We have a mess to clean up..." She paused, listening on the other end of the line, "Yeah - Sandi Griffin. I think she'll be fine. I'm just as shocked as you are..." Barch laughed.

The car ride back to Sandi's house was a quiet one, filled with that awkward silence you'd normally get when you woke up naked in the woods with your Science teacher laughing at you for a job well done. Every passing moment back to Lawndale seemed to fill Sandi Griffin's mind with more questions than answers - mostly why a sweater like this existed in the first place and why Ms. Barch knew she'd be out in the woods. "So..." Sandi mumbled under her breath to her educator, "You wont tell anyone about this, will you?"

"We keep things secret around here, Sandi." Barch replied, keeping a steady look at the road, "Lawndale's community may be small but it's clos-"

Fashion Club President interupted while Barch continued to talk, "I mean, this whole event has me so frazzled, and getting a ride home from a teacher is so geeky, I can't even begin to explain my own ideas about it... and if people found out I was wearing well... this SWEATER."

The car stopped abruptly in the middle of the road and Janet Barch gave a very agitated glare at Sandi before realizing it was Sandi she was talking, "You do understand the situation you're in now, don't you?" Barch tried to keep her cool, after 22 years of marriage to an insensitive male her paitence had been given quite a stretch, "You're a [s]wizard harry[/s] werewolf, Sandi..."

Blinking a few times Sandi looked at Barch, then at her horribly dressed self. "Like the Wolfman or whatever?" She was skeptic, beyond skeptic, but her comment was just...

"The WolfMAN? There are other WEREWOLVES in Fiction, Sandi. Female ones. Not your savage, disgusting, manly men werewolves." Oh how she hated the fact there were no REAL female werewolves in fiction, like the men were. "Sexist pigs. I perfer to use Ginger Fitzgerald or Vivian Gandillon as prime examples of REAL werewolves..."

Having Ms. Barch as a teacher for four years meant she knew that Barch's previous statement had basically translated to, 'yes' in it's simplest terms, so using this knowlege, Sandi had just figured her teacher had gone crazy. "Well, I'll see you at school and stuff." She glanced at the car's clock and saw it was only 7:30am, 45 minutes before school was to begin. Wow, it was only that early? "Monday... I think I'll like... call in sick today." Sandi looked out the window of the car and saw she was a few blocks from her house. She didn't wanna stay in the car with her teacher telling her she was a werewolf, 'cus that's just foolish... but she didn't want to be seen outside in this horrible sweater either.

"You can't leave yet." Barch shook her head and started the car back for Sandi's house, "Don't tell anyone that happened and I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, alright?"

Maybe Barch didn't realize it but Sandi did, "Uhh, Tomorrow is a SATURDAY. I've got plans to go to the mall with Stacy, Tiffany, and Quinn tomorrow and besides, it's Saturday, no school, remember?"

Barch shook her head, "Fine, Monday - Just don't do anything stupid and DON'T tell anyone what happened, alright?"

Sneaking into the house was something Sandi was used to, having done it countless times before - as not to get caught for breaking curfew... Although wait a minute. It was a Friday Morning, past 7:30. No one was home. Duh. Shrugging it off she snagged the spare key from under the rug and opened the door, making her way quickly inside the house to shower. Now that she was home alone, she could finally begin to reflect on the events that had happened that morning and the night before.

[i]I remember...[/i] She thought to herself as she turned on the shower, hoping to clean Scotty's dried, matted blood out of her silky brown hair. [i]I remember going to Lover's Lane with Scotty... and he wore that really cute blue tuxedo which went so well with my dress...[/i] She let the water hit her back, which felt sore from laying out in the woods all night, [i]My teeth...[/i]

Turning to a mirror in the shower [because her and Linda both have to make sure they look great 100% of the time] Sandi checked her teeth again, to make sure they weren't like in her nightmare and found they were different looking than before the previous day. Her dental bonding had completely broken away, leaving the natural look of her teeth, and her porcelain fillings had fallen out [from where she had cavities].

Leaning up against the shower wall she tried to find an explanation for this but couldn't come up with anything reasonable - aside from the fact that when Scotty attempted to rape her, he knocked them out of her mouth... but then why did she remember looking in the passenger's side mirror. No. She didn't. Something stopped her from doing it. Looking at her hand she remembered her nails, there was something wrong with them at the time... and the pain. Did he poison her?

She tried to piece the situation together but none of it made sense - and what about Ms. Barch? Well, Ms. Barch was insane, that everyone in the school knew. She and Ms. Li had probably gotten into the crazy-pills one too many times and went completely psychotic about something. Sandi was nearly positive werewolves did not exist, except for in books or the TV.

Getting out of the shower, Sandi continued to put the night and morning together. Why was Barch in the woods then, aware, of Sandi's situation and ready with supplies...? She might've been hiking and made up the joke but...

Shaking her head, Sandi put on some pajamas and sat down at her desk. Someone she knew would have an answer and would be able to verify that the insanity going on was just that - insanity. That and she'd been meaning to ask Doctor Marz about the sudden hair growth problem and silver allergy - because he's a doctor - he'd know.

Picking up the phone, Sandi Griffin began to dial the number to Doctor Marz, using the number on the card he had given her. Having been a skeptic to Ms Barch's crude attempt at claiming werewolves were real, Sandi felt the need to call the doctor and figure out just what the Hell was going on with her body and that weird hallucination the night before... whatever SEX drug Scotty had given her had some weird effect.

"Hello, you've reached the offices of Doctor Michael Marz - Can I help you?" A receptionist asked in a calm, caring voice. The typing of a keyboard being heard in the background.

Sandi nodded, "Uhm, yeah. I'm Sandi Griffin and um, Doctor Marz told me to call if I had experienced anything weird..." What was happening to her was sort of weird, not many people experience rapid healing, hair growth, or an overnight silver allergy... "So-"

Doctor Marz was immediately on the line, probably called over the moment Sandi mentioned she was Sandi Griffin - Girl attacked by mysterious beast. "Hello Miss Griffin, how's the arm treating you?"

Sandi cocked her head, completely confused by the statement, he knew her arm was okay... he'd released her from the hospital because of her amazing healing abilities, "Uh... okay..." She replied, "I called because something really weird happened..."

Marz's voice picked up with a sign of joy, relief even, but he tried to hide it, "Oh? What's been going on?" He had an idea that Sandi was a werewolf but before making a drastic move he had to be sure... Then he could continue with his plans of... well... Revenge. "You took those anti-biotics we gave you, right?"

"That's like, not the problem..." She looked at her bed and noticed the usual pile of fluff, Fluffy, was not where she usually was, "Just over the past month I've had some weird problems." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk, "It's just that..."

A feline yowl was heard from under Sandi's bed. Growling, snarling in some type of rabid fear. It went quiet for a few moments but hissed when Sandi started to talk again.

Doctor Marz was on the edge of his seat, "Yes?" He had to be sure, despite deep down inside he already knew her situation.

"Hold on." Like the doctor can hold his day for her. Uh, hell yes. She put down the phone and got down on the floor to see her cute little kitty, Fluffy, snarling and growling at her like she was some sort of rabid dog or something, "Fluffy, what's wrong?" Sandi asked with concern, unaware of her new werewolf scent, "Come here Fluffy..." She pushed herself under the bed, cornering the poor kitty.

With a hiss and a flick of her paw, the cornered cat scratched Sandi's arm, then growled, in a [i]Stay the HELL away from me[/i] manner.

Blinking, Sandi covered the wound on her arm quickly and growled at the cat, "Fluffy!" She swatted back at the poor animal, "What was that for?" In confusion she started to back away from the cat, but when she moved the feline foe swatted again. This got to Sandi and before she could catch herself she had stopped backing up from her cat and began moving quickly toward the poor animal, banging her back against the underneith side of the bed - but she seemed to not care. "Why you..."

Fluffy darted out from under the bed in fear and jumped up on Sandi's desk, trying to stand her ground but scared all the same. Hissing the cat flattened her ears and snarled back.

Sandi crawled out from under the bed, shaking her head quickly and standing up, trying to regain her composure. "Fluffy, it's me, Sandi? Like, your owner and stuff...?" She went to her nightstand and pulled out a bag of cat treats.

The cat didn't care about the cat treats, she was more theatened by the fact she was locked in the room with a strange, intimidating animal... that also happened to be a werewolf. Fluffy continued to hiss and growl.

On the other end of the phone, Doctor Marz listened in on the battle that was happening in the room. [i]The cat is scared of her... that fast healing... I think I've got a lead...[/i] With that he hung up.

Having come to her senses and let Fluffy out of the room, Sandi laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to once again put into perspective - her mind thinking souly on her best furry friend and not her problems right now. Fluffy had always been there for Sandi through thick and thin, never been angry to her or mean, never even attempted to hurt her or attack her. The thought of Fluffy having rabies made Sandi's heart sink and tears form in her eyes... but Fluffy'd been fine yesterday and the day before... and the day before that and... Putting her face into her pillow Sandi sobbed for a minute trying to figure out how to deal with her poor cat. She couldn't deal with putting Fluffy down, she loved Fluffy more than almost anything. "Oh Fluffy..."

Sitting up, Sandi looked at the scratch marks on her arm from where Fluffy had clawed at her, they were nearly healed, as if the scratch had happened a week ago. Thinking about it, in retrospect, Sandi really didn't remember healing this fast since the animal attack... Standing up she whiped the tears from her face and started for her mom's computer in the home-office. Maybe the Internet could give her an answer to her problems... after all, having just dealt with her loveable cat going mad, she didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially a doctor.

Turning on the computer and staring at the screen, Sandi grimaced again at the thought of Fluffy turning rabid and waited for the Internet to boot up. Once online she stared at a search engine and figured out what to search first... Pausing she thought about Ms. Barch's foolish accusations of Werewolf stuff. Rolling her eyes she started to type in the search engine, "Werewolves."

Gazing at the various sites she found, Sandi started to laugh. People actually believed in this stuff? People ACTUALLY thought this stuff was real? Scrolling through a few more she found a link that read; Symptoms of Lycanthropy [Being a Werewolf].

Sandi read through the site, stumbling on every big word that she didn't understand, but when she came to the actual list of symptoms, she stared at it for a moment before trying to grasp what she'd just read. She read it again, then again, searched the entire site and read every detailed detail about werewolves, transformations, full moons, packs, silver, hair growth, nails, accidentally killing people, help groups, "Er..." Pausing she looked at her wound and compared it to a few pictures of wounds of werewolf attacks on the internet.

Nervously she closed off all the stuff on the computer and stepped away from it, sliding the chair back in. If she went by this website, everything matched up 100%... and Barch was actually right. She blinked, if this was true... Glancing at her hands she noticed a tiny bit of Scotty's blood still lodged under one of her nails, something she must've missed while she was cleaning up in the shower.

In quiet shock and desperation, Sandi Griffin moved quickly back to her room and laid down on her bed, seconds from screaming is complete and utter shock.

She still couldn't write off the fact she was a werewolf completely, I mean, they don't exist [or so she thought] They're made up, like Dracula or Damon Salvatore or that guy on that cereal box with the chocolate... Why was she comparing werewolves to vampires? Oh... yeah... Damon was a hottie in that book... [a book series she denied reading but had been obsessed with throughout ninth and tenth grade] She thought back to the Lockhart family... The werewolves in The Vampire Diaries.

Staring at herself in her vanity mirror she saw nothing different of herself. She looked like the same, beautiful, fashion diva she was before she was possibly attacked by a maybe werewolf or coyote/bear/dog/guy/mountain lion [they had those in Lawndale too, right?].

"In those books..." She thought basing her situation completely on ficitional literature, "Don't the werewolves all keep secret and stuff?" She continued to flaunt herself in the mirror double checking for any signs of werewolfness. Aside from the triple strength nails and slight hair growth she seemed [for now] to have it all under control, she seemed like normal... well, normal for Sandi, whatever that was.

Part of her was still a bit freaked at the possible idea of being a werewolf but deep inside she felt this really cool, really awesome feeling about it. In the books she read about them [being The Vampire Diaries exclusively], they were notorious for strength, power, speed... and well... in retrospect that just made her feel even better than everyone else... more than she already felt of course.

This sudden realization of greatness was shortly overcome by remembering that if she was a werewolf and someone found out... then she might get trapped by some people or shot with silver or something. Not that it'd happen probably. "Wait..."

Thinking about Ms. Barch now she shuddered. Did this mean that Ms. Barch was a werewolf who wanted Sandi to join her pack or something? Scowling, Sandi shook her head, "There is no way I would ever work with Ms. Barch on anything-"

The phone rang, interuppting Sandi's thoughts about the possible super natural surrealness, "Um, Hello?" She answered the phone, another familiar voice answering it back.

"Sandi? I was so worried about you last night. You hadn't come home, we were scared something happened to you again..." Linda Griffin had called home, hoping her daughter would have done the smart thing and stayed home after a night on the town, "Did those boys give you any trouble?"

"I'm okay, I spent the night at a friend's house after the dance and then I came home this morning." She lied, hoping no further questions or comments would come up.

Linda sounded relieved but her voice turned sour after, "You know I heard one of the students at your school was found mangled in the woods last night, the police are saying it was a bear." Sighing, her mother began to type on the keyboard at her job, "When I first heard the story I was scared it was you..."

Catching a glimpse of herself in her mirror for a moment, Sandi stared nervously, "I'm okay Mother, really..."

"Be careful out there..." With that she hung up.

Sighing, Sandi sat down at her desk and put the phone back on the hook. Picking up the papers in front of her she took a deep breath - If she was a werewolf, her Senior Year of High School just became even more stressful than any number of college applications, dates, dances, and friends could make.

The remainder of her Friday was nothing more than the usual. Her mother and father had come home from work, asked her their usual stock questions, told her they loved her and gave her a pat on the back for staying out of trouble the night before while Chris and Sam continued to fight and argue over idiotic things that made little to no sense, punching and kicking eachother.

The typical Griffin household carried on until the morning when both Linda and Tom had ventured back off to work and Sandi had come to the conclusion to meet with her friends at the mall after all.

The smells of the food court were disgusting. The mixes of every type of food known to man made Sandi feel nausiated beyond belief, but she knew with her possible new situation, it'd be something she'd have to deal with... despite the odor was seriously pissing her off.

"I can't believe Scotty died, Sandi. I am so sorry." Stacy's voice quivered at the thought of Sandi's boyfriend having been mauled by a bear or something in the woods, "I'm so glad it wasn't you... [sorta]" She looked at Sandi anxiously and turned back to Quinn and Tiffany, "I mean, I'd be scared if my boyfriend was eaten by a monster!"

Sandi scowled at Stacy, having been skeptic about the situation but still on edge, taking some offense to the comment, "Like, it wasn't a monster, Stacy. Monsters don't exist, besides, he tried to pull me away from the dance in his car, I bet he wanted to sleep with me or something. I would never sleep with someone on the first date."

Quinn looked down, having seen a bit of the trouble Scotty had gone through to impress Sandi, "He really liked you Sandi..." She paused, feeling some sadness for the boy, "I mean, he really liked you."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her mouth, she nodded, nervously recoming to terms with what she had done, "I'm really bummed about the situation okay? Can we please talk about something ELSE?"

"What about Scotty?" Tiffany droned, having not paid any attention to the conversation that happened before, "He has really nice hair..."

Stacy, Quinn, and Sandi stared at Tiffany, who had been messing with her make-up the entire conversation. "Tiffany dear. Maybe you should get your face out of the mascara and realize for once that you've been wearing the same colour dress since ninth grade." Sandi snarled, standing up, not wanting to deal with the absolutely clueless moron that was in her group. With that she stormed off.

Tiffany didn't understand that statement per se but knew it was mean. She turned to the two other girls and waited cauciously for their approval. "She didn't mean it, Tiffany." Quinn replied in the nicest way possible, although deep down she agreed with the Fashion Club president. "She's just had a lot of things on her mind..."

Agreeing with this, Stacy tried to defend Sandi and influence Tiffany to not feel bad, "She got attacked by a monster last month and now this month her date to the dance was killed..." Nervously, Stacy tried to think, "It's like in those movies about the werewolves... wasn't the dance held on a full moon?" She opened her backpack [which she carried with her everywhere] and pulled out a pocket calendar and double checked to make sure it was on a full moon, "It was..."

"Stacy..." Tiffany stared at her pig-tailed friend, whom immediately jumped a bit in fear, "Werewolves aren't real... they're like Vampires..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this was it. A meeting of the mind[s]s[/s]. Sandi Griffin stood semi-anxiously outside Janet Barch's classroom holding nothing more than her purse and a crumbled up letter that she had found on her doorstep with a bag of pennies that morning. Maybe Barch could explain the letter and bag of pennies, maybe she couldn't... maybe she could explain why she was in the woods that previous Friday... or not. Well, either way, Sandi was a girl of her word and stuck with that like the leader she was. "Uhm, Ms. Barch?" Sandi started to head into the room, "You er..." Pausing she saw her science teacher violently taking a big red marker to a few science tests, "Wanted to see me...?"

Stopping her test grading for the males in the classroom, Janet Barch smiled, welcoming Sandi with some sense of relief, "So, you actually decided to show up, huh?"

Sandi blinked for a few moments and looked at the clock, then double checked on her cell phone, "Actually, I have you for class this period." She wasn't about to take any added time out of her day to deal with a teacher, "So can we make this fast before like, school starts? Because I seriously don't want to be seen talking to a teacher about mythical creatures."

"Oh, right." Barch stood up shutting the door behind Sandi, "Have a seat anywhere..." She moved back to her desk, "About the other day..."

Sitting down Sandi raised her eyebrow, "What? How did you know I was out there?"

"Well, that MAN, Jonathan was a stupid little pooch to say the least." Barch remembered back when he first came to Lawndale.

Sandi tried to think, she knew of that guy, Jonathan who had been found dead next to her, attacked by the same monster that hurt her arm but... "Uhm, okay...?" Then the word hit her like a brick, "Pooch - Like a Dog?"

"HE's the fool that bit you. Luckily if it wasn't for me... he probably would've killed ya." She felt a bit of pride in herself as she looked at her student, "Damn men, always thinking they can get the best of us - but this is a WOMAN'S town, except Herbert, if it wasn't for him that Scotty incident would've put you behind bars!"

"Herbert?" Sandi thought for a moment, she might've remembered when looking at that letter that the first letter might've been an H... or maybe two Ls... Pulling out the letter she had recieved that morning she checked the name, "Uhm... who is-"

Three knocks on the door and a key went into the door knob to unlock the door, a signifigant sign to Barch that a third person was going to come to this meeting.

The door opened and a VERY familiar figure came walking in, shutting the door behind her and gleefully going over next to Ms. Barch, "Sandi Griffin... huh?" Turning to Sandi, Mrs. Diane Bennett - Economics Teacher, smiled sweetly, "I'm glad to see you've made it to the meeting. I'm sad you'd skip school on a Friday but I understand, with it being after the full moon and all."

Sandi stared at the new comer, unsure of what to say, her face showing little to no expression. "Um..." She looked at both Barch and Bennett, unsure of what to say, "Uh..."

"No need to say more." Mrs. Bennett nodded, "Your secret is safe with us." She giggled a bit at her next statement, "If you tattle, we'll have to tell the authorities though... and they can have you taken away in a jiffy."

Her not so intelligent brain did not understand what was going on. "So like... this IS for real?" She had still been skeptic although the whole werewolf thing made sense, but I guess reassurance from an insane teacher and a somewhat sane teacher would be good enough... for now, "We're werewolves?"

Bennett smiled, trying to think of an Economics paralell to that statement but realized this was Sandi she was talking to, "Actually, my hubby and I are..." She hated to use the term Vampire because that was so... depressing and dark, but again realized she was talking to Sandi and probably should just use the 'V' word, "Vampires." Her words fell a bit as she spoke.

Watching the conversation quietly, Janet Barch nodded, realizing there are probably a few kids outside her classroom waiting to get in. "So... In conclusion, you're a werewolf, I'm a werewolf, Mrs. Bennett's a vampire, and her husband Herbert's one too. Any questions?"

"Who's Herbert?" Sandi was more than needing time to take in this information, "Is he like Dracula or something?" She couldn't dare compare the cuter of the two brothers to Mr. Bennett...

Mrs Bennett started for the door, as she had to start her class as well, "He's the chief of the Lawndale Police Department, and he's got quite a record." She laughed a bit on her way out, a few students coming into the classroom as she left.

Sandi remained confused throughout class, trying to grasp her situation better but her foolish idiocy constantly going back to something as benign and shallow as having to work with the teachers. She thought about Ms. Barch and how she saved her and immediately disregarded that any further. There was no way in Hell she'd be grateful for that... well, grateful to Ms. Barch... "Uhm..."

"I'm so sorry about the other day, Sandi..." Stacy fumbled with her pencils and papers on her desk and looked up at Ms Barch who was writing something scientific on the board, "I mean, you're like one of my best friends and everything and..." Turning away the pig-tailed girl removed a folder from her bag and passed it to Sandi, "I took notes at the dance because I knew you'd want them. I meant to give them to you the other day but I figured with your date having been killed in the woods and all..."

Nodding, Sandi took the folder and glanced at the contents before looking back to Stacy, "You've already gotten into college, right?" She mumbled, remembering Stacy had said something about how her parents had forced her to spend two years at Lawndale State until she could prove herself. Sandi had no idea what to do now with college and everything happening so fast. She still wanted to be a model but her body was more than ruined, unless some magical scar cream would heal her body... and even then, what if a fashion show fell on a full moon? Her mind filled with anger and she stood up, putting her hands on her desk. "This is total BULLSHIT!"

Everybody in the room looked at her, including Stacy and Ms Barch. All eyes on Sandi. Attention she wanted but attention not good. "Sandi! Sit down." Barch barked back, holding a wooden pointer in her hand, "If you have some to say, PLEASE wait till after class." Turning back she continued with her lesson, "Now, as you can see here, the female Mulberry Tree is the only one that grows the sweet, delicious berries while the male tree just SITS BACK AND POLLIN-"

Sandi sat down and folded her arms, feeling near embarassment for what she had just done. "Are you okay, Sandi?" Stacy looked at her friend and then answered her question, "I have to go to Lawndale State, remember?"

Continuing to look away, Sandi mumbled something about possibly having to go to Lawndale State herself, but this was because she was still unsure of what to do and her grades were just not college material... and with her possible new found problems, she pretty much felt screwed at the moment. Looking at her rock hard nails she glanced over at Stacy, for the first time in her life feeling a tiny bit distant from humanity.

After science, Sandi got up and rushed out of the room as not to be bothered by Ms. Barch. She didn't want to talk to her about her sudden outburst in class, because there [i]was[/i] nothing to talk about. She was just a tiny bit frustrated, angry even, maybe too angry for something at stupid as this... or maybe she was spot on. She felt cornered by her own life all of the sudden and this was a cage that Sandi Griffin did not want to be in.

Luckily enough for her, her next class had coincidentally happened to be Economics, so if she needed a safe place to go - dealing with Mrs. Bennett would be the totally wrong direction. "At least Quinn is in that class..." She mumbled to herself before entering the Economics room with as much caution as a wet cat.

"Sandi! I really hope I can talk to you after school today." Diane Bennett smiled as she watched Sandi sit down, nearly completely unaware of Sandi's emotions, "I hope the news wasn't a... shocker." She smiled, picking up a chalkboard eraser and erasing the football like economics diagrams from the board.

Scowling to herself Miss Fashion Club President ignored the teacher, pulling out her industrial grade nail file and began maintaining her already gorgeous nails, being careful not to chip her polish.

Quinn came darting in and sitting next to Sandi, "Okay, so... in English first period, Mr. O'Neill is gonna sign us this outrageous three page paper about that Tom Sawyer book... like a whole essay! Double Spaced at least, but still. It's going to be [a.n. yes, American schools are this f*cking easy in some places] about the use of Twain's..." Quinn glanced at the file Sandi was using, "What are you doing to your nails?"

"I'm filing them." Sandi answered bluntly, "Why?" She didn't bother looking at Quinn, nor really cared what Quinn had to say. She just wanted school to be over so she could go home. This whole situation was so nerve racking and shattering it made her feel uneasy.

Quinn blinked, "What do you mean... why?" She snatched the file from Sandi's hands and looked at it, "You know, this isn't a finger nail file, right?" She didn't know what kind of file it was but she tried to use it on her own nail for a second, it quickly filing away, "This could seriously damage your nails Sandi." She took out her own file and started to reshape the nail she just ruined, "Where did you get that?"

Snatching it back, Sandi glared at Quinn, "It's none of your business." She looked away, "I've been having trouble with my nails lately." Throwing the file back in the bag she sighed, "What is uhm... Tom Sawyer?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Sandi stared at her well dressed figure in the mirror. Her hair was brushed and her nails as best as she could make them. Dresses and outfits laid scattered all over her bed as she posed in the mirror, admiring herself the best she could despite feeling an utter sickness laying dormant inside her. Her mind kept filling with confusion and agaony as she thought about how her future would be now that she was a werewolf.

Sitting on her bed she began to take off her shoes, thinking about a hypothetical future. Would she be able to tell her family she wasn't [i]their[/i] daughter anymore? I mean, she knew she was still their daughter but she wasn't even human... anymore... That thought made her skin crawl with disgust. What would happen on the nights of a full moon, anyways? Would she just up and leave every month for the woods or...

Remembering back to her books she remembered something about werewolves locking themselves up on a full moon, to prevent them from doing harm unto others. Caged like a filthy animal in a dirty trap, being forced to remain stuck until daylight. "Like Hell I will." She wouldn't let anyone do that to her, not even Barch... not her parents, not her teachers, not even herself. She had dignity and even though she might've been cursed, well...

The door downstairs unlocked as the bitter arguments of Sam and Chris started to play off again, pulling Sandi from her theorys. It seemed her mother was home from work with the boys so she could continue her, 'i'm the best working mother in the world, ever' mode.

Unsure of what to do, Sandi made her way to the door and peered down the staircase at her brothers, "So uh..." Sandi hated talking to them, "Do you think one of you could ask mom to come talk to me?" It was a simple enough question, respect people older than you, I mean, that's why she asked... so she wouldn't have to shout across the house or walk down the stairs...

Sam stopped hitting his brother with his backpack for a moment and looked up at his sister, "Get her yourself!" Her then preceeded to toss the bag down on the floor and turn on the TV, Chris sitting on the couch too.

"Gee, you're a big help!" She snarled, walking back up the stairs to her room, shutting the door with a bit of force.

***  
>Walking quickly through the room, Linda headed for the stairs on her cell phone, "I know, I know, that's exactly why I find those types of jobs so tedious." She started up the stairs, "But if people want to do it..."<p>

"Sandi wants to talk to you." Chris commented to their mother before she was out of hearing range. He of course didn't look up from the TV. "Aha! I told you he was gonna pound him!"  
>***<p>

Linda Griffin knocked softly on her daughter's bedroom door after finishing her phone call, "Sandi...?" She asked carefully, knowing the amount of pressure her child's been going through. After all, in a one month span she was attacked by a monster and then her date had been attacked by a monster... or bear, or whatever it was. "Chris said you wanted to talk to me... Is everything okay?"

Sandi opened the door and looked at her mother, then at the pile of dresses on her bed, then back at her mom, "Can we talk... I mean... about my future...?" She rubbed her arms nervously and then walked back, hoping her mother would come in the room. She wanted to talk about how she thought she was a werewolf now and how she was starting to come to the realization that she killed her date. "It uh..." Pausing she sat on her bed, "Wont be long or anything..." She looked away when she said those last words, hating how her mom never really had that much time to spend on her.

"Is it about your shoulder? I've been trying to find a plastic surgeon who works with scars but there are none in the state up to par - well, Doctor Shar, but no one wants to go back to her after that lawsuit." Linda glanced at her own nails, "You know, when I was your age I had to have a scar removed too. When I was seven I fell down the stairs and broke my chin open... but as you can tell, I look better than ever. Not that I looked bad /with/ the scar..."

This was not what Sandi wanted to talk about. She wanted to talk about something more than looks for a moment... well, she did want to ask how well she looked in the dress she was wearing at that moment, but that was for later in the conversation, when they needed a cool down after things got steamy. "Uhm, mom? So like... can I tell you something serious?" She wanted her mom to brace herself for some level of bad news... "I mean, I'm not pregnant or anything."

"Oh, as long as it's with a rich boy..." She joked, "I wouldn't mind... Rich boys mean you never have to work a day in your life..."

This was even more serious than meeting a rich boy who absolutely loved her and wanted to treat her like a God. "I think I'm..." She thought about 'The Vampire Diaries' and what Ms. Barch told her. Her stomach began to hurt and she looked away, "I mean like..." Is it really crucial to tell her? She probably wont even believe her anyways. "Ever since I was attacked by the animal, weird things have been happening..."

Linda raised an eyebrow, she wanted to hear the rest, whatever that would be. Sandi wasn't usually known for making up colourful stories about herself - stories about other people, sure - but about her self... unless they were good things... "Like what?"

Bracing herself for saying this, Sandi looked down, "I think I was attacked by like... a werewolf."

Silence. Sandi was unsure whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing as she stared nervously over at her mother, "Um..." She probably should have shut up and not even mentioned this, "I mean like..." She wasn't sure what her mom was thinking. Her heart began to race as she looked at her mother, nervously regretting what she had said.

"Sandi." Linda Griffin wanted to laugh at the Tom-Foolery [literally, because the night Sandi was attacked, her husband had gotten drunk, and words were tossed around] but her daughter looked awfully serious about it and she didn't want to offend her. She knew he daughter was in a sensitive place right now - what with college and her date for the dance being torn to shreds by some savage monster bear or something, "I know you've got a lot on your mind but you can't compare reality to fiction." Standing up she looked at the dress her daughter was in and the lack of shoes she was wearing, "If you're wondering about shoes, I'm thinking white platform sandals, aren't you?"

In the back of her mind she was sorta pleased it went how it went but she wanted someone to open up to, now that Fluffy was far from an option... and she really didn't want to open up to... Ms. Barch. She wasn't even sure if this was for the best - her mom being skeptic over the whole situation. "Yeah... I was thinking those too... or the heels."

Hugging her daughter, Linda started for the door, "Don't let all those books get to you." Then, she remembered something, "Doctor Marz called, he wanted to me tell you he wants to see you for an appointment." With that she left for the door.

"Right, the doctor." Sandi started to clean the dresses off her bed and put them away in her closet, trying to decide whether or not it would really be in her best interest to call him.  
>-<p>

Sandi still couldn't get over why this had happened to her. Staring vacantly at the mirror some more, the tried to remember the night back of her first transformation and and fear that drew into her mind when she had no idea what was going on. Scowling she glanced at her no longer bonded teeth and how not perfectly and amazingly OMG white they were. Her mind then cascaded into fear. What if her teeth will never be perfectly white AGAIN?

Slipping into her usual clothes, Sandi Griffin sighed and picked up her cell phone, sliding through the numbers until she reached that of her Science Teacher. Although she really, truly didn't want to talk to her teacher - she had no one else to talk to and she really, really needed some advice.

"Hello?" She heard her teacher answer on the other end of the line, her crude, nasally voice filled with that sting only she could've delivered, "Who is this?" She said it as if she were expecting her ex-husband or a telemarketer selling Viagra.

Nervously Sandi replied, sucking up her pride for just a bit... because Ms. Barch had something that Sandi didn't have - Knowlege, and Sandi really needed that right now, "It's me, uhh, Sandi Griffin from school." She said it as if Barch wouldn't recognize her overly recognizeable voice, "So uhh, I need to talk..." Oh where was her pride going...?

Her voice changed from that of a sour divorcee to that of a sour teacher, "Well, why didn't you say so? Does it have to do with your little outburst in my class today?" She yawned, giving Sandi a minute to remind her, "...or are you finally ready to admit that you're not in denial about this whole situation anymore, you're a werewolf, next full moon you'll change again, and possibly hurt people you care about... or yourself."

She did NOT like being talked to like this. Not one bit, "Uhm. It has nothing to do about that at all." Even though it had everything to do about it. "I have you know I am perfectly capable of handling this situation on my own. I just called to let you know that I am..." She said it without thinking in her stupid rage, "...fine on my own and stuff."

Ms. Barch did not like to be talked to like this either but held her ground and stayed calm, "I think you're making a big mistake." She paused... "However, we'll see how this plays out." With that she hung up. 


	8. Chapter 8

This was it. The morning of the full moon. It had been nearly a month since Sandi had not spoken to Ms. Barch or Mrs. Bennett about anything other than school, a month since she went to the dance with Scotty, and two months since she was attacked by that supposed werewolf Ms Barch. told her about. The stress and anxiety, plus weird, mixed emotions of rage and fear were driving the poor teenager up a wall as she stared aimlessly at her ceiling, trying to figure out how to approach the evening.

For one, she wasn't even 100% positive that she was a werewolf yet. She still believed deep down that Scotty did drug her, attempt to rape her, and was attacked and mutilated by a bear or coyote or something and somehow she was spared. However her sudden allergy to silver, slight hirsuitism [thank god], and sudden nail strength was beyond any comprehension she knew... that and she was fairly certain when her fillings fell out, her cavities completely healed, something being knocked in the back of the head couldn't fix.

Part of her really regretted not accepting the aid of Ms. Barch. Most of her regretted it actually. Whatever madness came over her to be incharge of her own situation made her more and more paniced at every thought. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to deal with the situation or responsibility of turning into a giant uncontroable beast capable of tearing apart a human male... [let alone a really nice dress from Cashmans].

Her heart raced, more thoughts filled her mind. That night with Scotty felt more and more real as the event replayed through her mind. She swallowed in fear as she grabbed a stuffed animal and hugged it, seeking whatever comfort she could have.

Flashes of screaming and yelling clouded her mind as she recalled the moment she first lost control. She felt it, the thrill, the chase, the fear. Scotty running through a field of trees, trying to hang onto his head start as she wildly trounced behind him, feeding off the terror as he ran for his life.

The power she felt was unbelievable. It was as if she was on a high beyond highs, like a God stepping on Gods, thrashing at his flesh as she felt his last remaining moments of life sink into nothing. The warmth of his blood flowing through her mouth as his bones shattered in her jaws.

Power. She swallowed hard, snapping back to reality, squeezing the stuffed toy to near suffication, her body shaking as she tried to forget about the images she saw. Her insecurities taking hold.

Sandi did not want to be here... in the hardware store, on a Friday, at noon, when she was supposed to be in school. she never thought she'd have to step into a hardware store in her life, let alone ever. This kind of stuff was for gross boys with no class, who didn't mind getting dirty in mud and filth to make a living or build something.

There she stood, in front of several different types of chains and ropes, part of her screaming to get out of the store now, that this was stupid, degrading, wrong... the other part of her pleading to do the right thing and find Ms. Barch at school and beg for help before it was too late. No, she had dignity, and she wanted to remain a queen of her own domain.

"Finding everything okay?" A tall, lanky male in his late teens or early 20s walked up at her, "Chains huh?" He chuckled a bit, "I'm Artie." He laughed geekily to himself, "Tonights a full moon. Heheh." He snorted, "Afraid the werewolves are going to get ya?" Wiping his nose with his arm, he continued, "With those wild attacks-"

This guy stunk like teenage hormones or something rank, just utterly disgusting. "Gee, you stink." She snarled quickly in blind rage before stomping out of the aisle, headed for the exit, trying to figure out what to do next. She had to go somewhere private, yet close to home [she had to have her morning shower], yet where no one goes.

Then it dawned on her. She has that toolshed no one uses behind her garage. Now she just had to go buy the right supplies. Problem solved.

Busting open the creeky wooden door to the toolshed was not as difficult as she had thought, which in her mind was a good thing, because the less effort she had to put into this, the better her plan would be. Dropping the supplies from the hardware store on the cement floor, she sneezed, the dust filling her already sensitive nose, "Hasn't anyone ever been back here before?" She rolled her eyes as she pulled a pair of rubber gloves out of her shopping bags. "This place is so..." Shutting the door behind her she tried to realize what she was doing, "Uhhh..." Something she had no clue of WHAT she was doing. So she had the chains, the locks, a power drill... [things all rung up on her mother's credit card] but she was missing something... in the heat of the moment she forgot that she had no idea HOW to set any of this up.

Pulling out her cell phone she stared at the time. 2:30. Plenty of time before sunset to sweetly ask a boy over here to just... do whatever boys do and set up these chains and collars and... She blinked a few times. Damn this was getting kinda... kinky. Shuddering at that thought she scrolled through a few numbers on her phone, stopping at a boy she had gone out with the week before - Clyde. If she remembered correctly, he did stuff with cars. She wasn't sure what that entailed but cars were made of metal... and chains were metal so...

"Hello?" Clyde picked up the phone, a sign of relief to his voice, "Sandi? Griffin? I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me after I accidentally dropped a bit of water on your shoe. Woow. I am so relieved that you'd call me."

Sandi wasn't a big fan of this boy. No. Reminded her of a male Stacy, and that was just weird... his constant anxiety filled statements, questioning himself, and desire to please the masses made her feel irritated. She only had room in her heart for one Stacy Rowe and well... "Don't worry about that... Really. Uh..." She paused, "So, I could really use some help today, Clyde." Sandi looked at her hand, her nails having grown a lot in just the past hour, "It's have to be now though, I mean..."

Clyde, being the Stacy-esque kind of person grinned at the thought of helping an especially cute girl, "Well, I had to fix my dad's car today but I can be over there in 15 minutes!" He said overly thrilled, "What can I help Miss Sandi with?" He hoped it'd be something that could lead into something more. "I mean..."

"Um... So like... I'll tell you when you get here but uhh." She tried to figure out how to put it in a way that wouldn't make her seem like a freak, "I need you to like, put some chains up for me..."

Laughing a bit, Clyde started his car, heading towards Sandi, "Chains? Kinky, Kinky..." He snickered, instantly regretting what he said, "I mean, sorry... just..."

Scowling Sandi held in her pride, she needed him to do this for her, "Right... So, see you." With that he hung up and waited for him to arrive.

Having to explain the desired set up for her 'self containment' was beyond awkward but Clyde had a pretty solid idea of what she had wanted, despite the strangeness of what it was. "I see what you want but I still don't know WHY you want it." He commented as he worked on his assingment for Sandi Griffin. Laughing he picked up a length of chain and some steel cutters, "If you're using this for a prop for a film or something, there's weaker chains that would look just as good and probably cost less." He mumbled while hooking it up to one of the deterioating support beams of the shed, "Should be good for a few days but I wouldn't leave these heavy things on there for a long time, might tear the place down..."

Sandi was staring at her nails, not even paying attention, wondering if she'd have to redo all the pedicure and manicure work she had put into them the past few days again in the morning. "Just like, make it so not even Kevin could break out of there, okay?" Though Kevin was no match for a werewolf, not that Sandi knew that. "It has to be tug resistant... for the uh... movie thing."

Clyde nodded, knowing exactly who she was talking about, "Well, unless he turns into the Hulk, he wont be able to break out of here tonight..."

After a while of working, and Sandi being bored to tears, the day began to disappear into early evening. About three hours had passed since Clyde had gotten there and by now he was exausted, having put up the chains for Miss Fashion Club President. "I'd love to stick around and watch the movie get shot tonight." He wiped the sweat from his brow and sat beside Sandi.

"What?" Oh, wait, she said she was making a movie, "Right, a movie... I can't have guests... rules and stuff, but I will credit you and stuff." She lied, a burst of energy rushing through her veins, "So like, I will..." Standing up, she looked at her house, then the shed, then Clyde. "Well uhm... Thanks for doing this for me and stuff but." She felt like she could run a million miles, "I have to get ready for tonight..." Grabbing his hand she helped him up, trying to get him out of there so she could make the shed more bareable for the night, "So uhh, I'll see you around."

Clyde was confused as to why she was rushing him away but figured it had to do with the movie and stuff. "Alright, have a good night..." He smiled gently while walking to his car, "Really, take care of yourself."

Darkness was falling fast as Sandi sat nervously in the shed, waiting for the inevitable to maybe happen. Deep down she was scared out of her mind but she tried to keep her cool [that's just who she was] despite she was alone in the shed, by herself, steel metal chains around her. She didn't like the idea of being chained up behind her house, in the tool shed, waiting nervously to see if she was attacked by Scotty or actually did happen to be a super natural freak of nature who, once a month would become a big hairy beast, out of her control, and possibly hurt, kill, or worse... injure herself.

Looking out the window she was the moon start to take center stage again, it's glistening white beauty captivating her mind. She hadn't started to change yet, maybe it was all just the drugs Scotty gave her.

Sandi leaned back on a pillow she had dragged outside from the guest room of her house, if she was possibly going to be spending the night out there, she had to make it somewhat civilized, with all the pillows and blankets she could get [that she herself didn't care about], some plush toys she had been given [that she didn't care about either], and-

She looked at her nails, they were longer, a lot longer than before, but she shrugged it off. After all, the whole nail difficulty thing had started BEFORE the dance with Scotty, so obviously it was a cause of the bite and not the drugs Scotty gave her. "Why am I even believing this stuff?" She rolled her eyes, her logic, [which has already been pretty flawed] becoming more and more illogical. "I probably just got some disease from the thing that bit me." Standing up she went for the key to the locks she had and sat back down, starting to unlock the shackles and whatever, so she could go back inside and pretend this whole, silly incident just didn't happen.

As she started to undo one of the locks, she once again felt the pointedness in her mouth. Dropping the key she grabbed a mirror she had. This time she knew she wasn't on drugs, because she made sure that everything she had been given from anyone had been tested by Stacy first.

Opening her mouth she saw that yes, indeed, like the previous month, her teeth were changing, getting longer and pointier. She poked them with her now very claw like nail and shuddered at the appearance. It was so...

The real pain had started to begin and she could remember it like last time. Every bone in her body changing, breaking, growing, splintering, all at once... The inhumanity of it all. [literally] She wanted to scream but her mind kept telling her that if she did, someone might come out there, she needed to hold it in - no one, not even SHE wanted to see herself like that. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Griffin house hold acted like it normally did on any other night, thinking Sandi was out on a date and not in the tool shed, changing into a giant, hairy, disgusting monster. Linda was complaining about how her boys need to start to do extra-curricular activities [like sports] to release their energy, while Tom defended them saying it was normal for boys their age to act like that. It was a classic family night of arguing, filled with the same old stresses and irritations it's alway had... except-

A loud crash, as if the toolshed had collapsed was heard from inside the house. It was a loud noise, kind of a shocker, really. All four people inside the house looked in the direction of the backyard as the arguments stopped and confusion glanced over them. "Dammit Tom." Linda glared at her husband, "I told you before that we should have had that tool shed torn down." She walked towards the back window to view it.

Sam and Chris stopped their horseplay and ran to look at the crashed toolshed while Tom stood up off the couch and put on his jacket. "All we had out there was some storage-"

The pile of rubble began to move, as if something was inside, something big, "I think something's in there." Chris pointed to the toolshed, "Look!"

Sam stared back, "Cool... Let's go check it out!" Backing away from the window he and his brother started to head towards the door, only to be stopped by their mother.

Linda Griffin grabbed her boys by the shirt collars, "I can't have you kids running out there when there have been mountain lion attacks." She commented, "That could be what is in the shed and that damned beast wont take any of my children." She glanced over at her husband, "Grab the shot gun, Thomas."

Tom stared at his wife precauriously and in slight confusion - he wasn't sure how to answer the over dramaticness of the situation nor respond in a way that wouldn't upset her. "Linda..." He replied calmly while staring at his wife, nervously, "We don't own a shotgun."

Linda glanced at her husband before turning back to the window, her hands still grasping the collars of her boy's shirts. "What do you mean we don't have a shot gun?" She replied back, "After all these bear attacks you haven't yet bought one?" She scowled at her husband, much like her daughter would do, and let go of her boys.

Tom rolled his eyes, hating it when his wife got like this. Dammit, he was a man, a man who had a job, had to work all day, and had to come home and deal with this shit... but he was also a tool, "Well, Linda." He walked over to a cupboard and took out a small metal box, which contained a set of multiple keys. "I'll go grab the handgun from the bedroom but..." He didn't think it could take out whatever was out there.

"But what?" Linda folded her arms.

Meanwhile, outside, Sandi, err, now the completely blood hungry, rage filled [because she was covered in debris and had chains attached to her arms, legs, and necks, that were still hooked to shards of broken wood] monster she really was began to dig herself out of the rubble. It was distressing, really, the chains were weighted and not exactly short, and she kept finding herself tangled in them.

Falling over them again she finally surfaced from the remains of the shed, sticking her muzzle up from out of it before attempting to pull the rest of herself out. The smell of mildew rotting wood filled her nose as she continued to pull herself out of the rubble, ticked off as Hell... and pretty freaking hungry, not that she was really able to move all that well. The chains had become a big nuisance around her now.

Clawing at the wood and debris the surrounded her, the now werewolf tried to get free, trapped in what was the horribleness of her own design. Angerly she bit the wood infront of her, dragging herself to the surface until she was standing, somewhat, despite still chained to the pile of fallen wood.

Tom stepped outside with the gun pointed towards the shed, nervously ready to fire at the first thing that moved. He didn't want to be out there and wanted to run back inside but he was terrifed of the beast that lay inside too. His wife was not the nicest person in the world - and he really didn't want to deal with her in a bad mood. Not to mention his children were in danger, and he had to protect them... and himself.

Sandi, now managing to stand on the rubble, enraged that she had to deal with that, was ready to get the Hell out of wherever she was and grab herself a bite to eat, whatever it would be or something. She was really hungry, really, really hungry. She wanted to eat something... and just get out of the threshhold of which was these chains. She was beyond infuriated. Growling at the chains, lifting one arm in protest, Sandi began to build up her strength, getting ready to trounce out of the chains.

Tom walked closer to the ex-tool shed, the gun pointed infront of him. He was ready. He was ready to... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Glowing yellow eyes to the silloette of a dark, dog like figure stared back at Tom, snarling in rage and aggrovation, it's size incomparable to any animal he'd ever seen. Ears pressed back and chains around its limbs, it seemed prepared to attack - not only attack, but prepared to rip apart whatever might move next.

"PHEWEwewS" The sound of the bullet being fired ripped through the air as Tom fired the hand gun at the growling beast that stood across the yard.

Pain, pain that she felt for only a few moments before the bullet stopped in her shoulder [the same place she was bit, dammit] and healed quickly. It still hurt, but not as bad as it did moments before. Nearly roaring at the person who shot her, Sandi got as much energy as she could muster and jumped off the pile of rubble, pulling the chains out and flinging her several feet into the air.

Terrified at what he was seeing, Tom shot the other bullets from the gun quickly at his daughter and then threw the empty gun at her... following that up with darting back into his house. He was no match for whatever that was. WHATEVER THAT WAS! What the hell was it?

Two of the other five bullets in the loaded gun hit her, both in the chest. If they were silver, she'd be dead, but luckily, she was fine, having been shot with iron or lead or something. Landing on the ground she got up on her back feet, staring at her own house. She knew what was inside. She knew who had just tried to shoot her. She wanted retribution.

Snarling she took a step closer to her house, the weight of the chains causing her to have difficulty walking. She was closing in on the house, her power and madness flowing through her.

Roaring with madness the beast screamed out, growling a horrible growl of terror and rage. Blindness filled her soul as Sandi stepped closer and closer towards her house, her mind vacant will the desire to kill. Her family was nothing in her glowing yellow eyes - well, nothing except a-

It felt like a weight had come out of no where and hit her from the side, slamming her to the ground and preceeding to snarl in her face. Another werewolf. It shocked her for a moment until she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder where the other beast had unfortunately placed their clawed hand paw thing, wedging the bullet in just enough more. Whimpering a bit in pain, she quickly tried to fight back, biting at the offender.

Continuing to growl, the other werewolf stood her ground, getting off Sandi and beginning to pace around, keeping every eye on the Fashion Club President. She knew if Sandi were to move in a suspicious way, she'd have to attack again to keep her in check.

Sandi stared at the offender, ears back and ready to attack if she too were to make a move. She was still aware of the chains around her arms and legs, which made her weary to make any move, so instead she stared, growling at the other.

Meanwhile, inside the Griffin Family Household - Tom explained to his wife exactly what he saw and what happened, in which she retaliated by calling the police. Her children's lives were at stake! She had to get as many people to [a.n 'but the authorities... are minorities... at my waterpark...] help her. She should have called the coast gaurd, the Lawndale Business Womans association, her ex employers! Anyone to help her tackle this...

"There's two now!" Sam pointed out the window as Linda came rushing over, shocked to see her son WASN'T LYING. "I think they're fighting!"

Chris looked too, through the window, peering next to his brother in awe and glee at the same time. "Woow! What are they? They look like dogs or something! Awesome!" He ran to his room quickly to get his camera. "I've got to take a picture of this." He said while running up to his room.

"TAKE IT FROM THE INSIDE!" Linda shouted, following him over to the stairs as she impatiently waited for the police to arrive.

Sandi stared down the other werewolf, but still didn't move. Not even when the police sirens started to come into her hearing range. She still continued to stare at the other wolf, waiting for her to make her first move.

Even as the sirens got louder and eventually stopped, both wolves continued to stare at eachother. Until Sandi felt a pain she'd never felt before singe through her body, knocking her out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Whatever she was laying on was not comfortable. Nope. Not at all. Not comfortable by any stretch of the imagination. It was warm, but not too warm. Like a hospital bed, sans that comfy padded matress that you get to lay on. Instead, the softness was replaced by the roughness of towels and rags thrown under her and a scratchy disgusting blanket ontop of her. Moaning, she felt the pain where the bullets had struck her and groaned, moving her now human hand over the injury, feeling a bandage placed ontop. She didn't give it a moment for this all to register in her mind. She just let herself sink back into the 'blankets' and makeshift bed unaware of the fact she was located in a jolly old jail cell.

The soft steps of footsteps echoed down the hallway as Sandi tried to sleep more, her mind and body exausted from the night before. She was tired, as beyond tired as she could possibly be. So tired that she didn't take into account that her Science Teacher was glaring at her from the other side of the bars. "Get up!" She yelled at her student before taking the cell key and opening it, tossing a pile of clothes [surprisingly fitting clothes this time] onto the poor, sleeping girl.

Sandi moved around a little bit before acting like any tired teenager would in the morning, picking up a bit of the towels and now the clothes and throwing them on her head, trying to drown out Ms. Barch. Mumbling something completely incoherent, Sandi tried to fall back to sleep, it striking her that she was, once again, naked infront of her Science Teacher... Turning around she glared at her teacher, "Why are you here?" She asked impatiently, letting her eyes adjust to the lighting over the dim cell.

Barch left the cell door open and walked towards a desk, picking up some coffee and returning to Sandi, "I hope now you understand this isn't a game." She stared coldly at Sandi, giving a look that was more than terrifying.

Under the covers, Sandi started to put on the clothes that Barch brought. They weren't anything special but they weren't anything horrible either. Much better than the sweatshirt from before but... She really wanted a shower. She was moving slowly, in a daze, half listening to what Barch was saying, the other half aimlessly putting on the clothes, "I feel horrible..." She mentioned as she slid the rest of herself under the covers to put on the remainder of the clothes given to her, "What's with these bandages?" She said coming out of the blankets and stumbling to her feet.

"You'd feel even more horrible if I had not stopped you last night." Barch moved to the chair near the cell and sat down, yawning, "After all, you almost killed your family." Sipping more of the coffee, she continued, looking at her watch and flipping on the TV.

/LAWNDALE CHANNEL FOUR NEWS NOW/ A strange animal sighting had occured last night outside of a local Lawndale Family's house. Residents had this to say.

Linda stood infront of the camera [having been used to being on the news from her previous job timez] preparing to make a statment. Her hair and makeup looked fine and ready. As if she was supposed to be the reporter and not the witness. "Last night around 9:30pm we saw a strange creature roaming in our backyard with long, chain like appendages coming from it's limbs. Terrifed at how the alien monster tore down our shed, my husband Tom was sent outside to exterminate it."

The camera panned to Tom, who looked tired and lethargic, having dreamt of the scary beast he saw, "Uh." He paused, trying to recall the story, "It was awful. It looked like a bear or a wolf... or a coyote." He swallowed nervously trying to fathom the terrors of what he saw, "It had glowing yellow eyes and growled like it was rabid." Remembering how the bullets had no effect he shuddered, "I tried to shoot it but it wouldn't go down and after I shot it the first time, I think it got pissed, because it flew or jumped up and tried to attack me, and I shot it again and nothing worked." So he ran inside, "So I ran inside to call the police."

During the interview, Sam and Chris were waiting impatiently for their turn, fighting over who would go first about what they think they saw, "I think it was a werewolf!" Chris yelled out, holding up the picture he took, "Later another one came and fought it and I was able to take a picture before the police took them out!"

Sam agreed, pointing to the destroyed toolshed, a few fragments of plush toys and blankets litering the wreckage around the shed. "It ate all our storage!" He laughed.

The camera panned to the reporter who then continued on to ask Linda a vital question, "Isn't it true that you have a daughter, who was last seen with Scott McPhearson the night of his death?"

Panning over to Linda, the camera zoomed in further, "Well yes, my daughter Sandi was going to the dance with him, but she left when he asked if he wanted to go to Lover's Lane with him. I don't see how-"

"And is it true that a month prior to that your daughter was in an accident as well?" She continued, "Where she and the corpse of Johnathan Jones were found outside of High Hills Park?"

The microphone still at Linda, she felt forced to respond, "Yes but I don't see how..."

The reporter nodded, "Where is your daughter right now?" Her voice had turned sour, and agitating plea that she and the rest of the people asking were suspicious about something.

Linda didn't know how to answer this, she didn't know where her daughter was. She had been so consumed with the animal attack last night she didn't dare think that maybe her daughter was in danger, "I'm sorry. May we continue this at another time?" She asked quickly, starting to worry about her daughter, "I'm not sure where she is right now."

Sandi stared up at the TV screen, speechless. Not only did she see a picture of herself as the beast, then and there, but she was said BEAST in front of her family, moments from eating them. Her mind twisted and turned for a few moments before she clenched her fists and walked back into the cell to sit on the bed of towels and rags. She didn't know what to think of herself and for once she felt like her whole identity was gone. She felt broken inside, insecure, and distant from her friends and family.

"You should probably call your mom." Barch walked over and gave Sandi her cell phone, "Tell her you were at a friends house." She went back to the desk and sipped her coffee, her cruel tone wearing down, "She seemed worried."

She felt like there was no point in calling. If she goes back she might just hurt them again or something, or create some sort of disaster of catastrophe or... Shaking her head she picked up the phone and dialed the number to her house.

"Hello?" Linda answered, a worried tone in her voice, "Who is this?" She was impatient, wanting to get out of the house ASAP and find her daughter.

Sandi sighed and tried to put on the best normal sounding voice she could, "It's me, mother." She continued, "I'm sorry. I was out with a friend and we pulled an all-nighter and.."

Relieved yet Angry, Linda responded, "Sandi, how many times have I told you to call me if you are going to be out later than midnight! I don't know if you saw the news but those damn beasts the media's been talking about were in our backyard! I was worried that they got you. With the strange things that's been going on and all-"

"I'm fine. Mother." Sandi growled, wanting to hang up the phone as fast as she could, "I'm fine." Despite she wasn't.

Linda nodded on the other end, "I'll talk to you when we you get home, but you're in trouble, Sandi." She hung up the phone.

-  
>Sandi hung up the phone and continued to sit, leaning against the grey walls of the jail cell. Every part of her hurt, especially where she was shot the night before. Her mind was weak, she wanted to cry. She was tired, exausted even. Looking over at her teacher she closed her eyes for a moment, surrendering herself to her pity. "So what should I do?"<p>

Barch looked away for a moment before turning to Sandi, "You want to be on your own, don't you? So go kill your family. I stopped you this time. God knows if I'll save you next time." With that she stood up and grabbed a jacket off a desk, "Now we've got to get out of here before we run up our stay."

Wobbling to her feet again and then rubbing her head, Fashion Club President girl walked towards her teacher and returned her phone to her, "Thanks for letting me use this..." Sandi looked at the bandages on her arm and began to pull it off to see how scar number one came along, "I've decided to accept your help." She mumbled a bit as she tore the rest of the bandage off, "Like, last night was..."

Glancing at her student, Janet Barch sighed some relief, "I'm surprised. You'd think someone like you would be against asking someone like me for help." Continuing to walk out, she took the keys to her car out of her purse.

"...and that's why we're going to keep this strictly professional." Sandi proclaimed, remembering she had somethings to say to Barch, "So um..." Damn, she had to say it. This man-hating science teacher saved her life AND her families life... "Thank you for what you've done for me and stuff..." She knew she was not at all deserving of it... but she acted like doing good unto Sandi Griffin was the only right thing to do. "Like, really."

Barch opened her car door, "You're welcome, Sandi." She knew this was coming. She could sense Sandi's insecurities from her Freshman year, "It's really not so bad." Putting on some sunglasses she motioned for the car, "I'll explain it over breakfast."  
>-<p>

After a quick stop into the drug store for a hair brush [if she had to be seen like... this in public, she begged Barch to let her at least brush her hair], Barch and Sandi stopped into a small diner at the corner of town to talk about the seriousness of the situation, the night before, and well... lay everything on the table in a way that an idiot like Sandi Griffin could understand.

"So uh..." Sandi stared at her water glass, a shy, quietness about her, something she rarely showed, "Have you been like this... long?" She didn't know how else to ask it. "Like you kno-"

Barch interuppted, "Since I was about your age." Looking out the window she kept the sunglasses on, stirring her coffee aimlessly. [a.n. sandi doesn't drink coffee as it is a major teeth stainer - true fax] Starting to think about the memories more, she began to feel regret and remourse. It was evident from her somewhat quietness that she was relentless to talk about this, "It was my second month at Berkeley..." Continuing to stare outside she took a sip of her coffee and looked at Sandi, "After the attack I thought I was fine, I didn't even see a doctor... but then the next month I had gone home for a break. Something was stressing me out." She paused, "'Maybe it's school.' I thought, 'A weekend home and I'll be fine.' I thought."

Sandi glanced at her teacher having an instinct as to what she was going to say next. Looking away she let Ms. Barch finish her statement before commenting or doing anything at all.

"Well Sandi." She looked at her student, "A smart girl like you can figure out what happened next."

Nodding, Sandi looked at her long, ragged nails and then up at Ms. Barch again, "What did you do after that?"

"I up and left everything. I was a monster. I had mutilated my entire family." She almost seemed like she was starting to cry, "Then I come here and think I've finally met a man..." Her sorrow quickly went from sad to angry, "But aft-" She stopped, trying to repress those feelings, "I didn't want the same thing to happen to you, Sandi."

Sandi looked down for a moment, feeling somewhat guilty, "I'm so-"

"Wait until you get a load of thi-." A somewhat rushed voice came from behind Sandi, it had an arrogant sound to it bu- "Whoa. I'm liking her." A tall, buff male figure came walking from behind Sandi and stared at her, "Wow Ms. B. I didn't know you had a neice or something with such a tight figure." He glanced under the table quickly, looking at her legs, "I like what I see..."

"WHAT?" Sandi stood up and glared at this new coming guy who had just so randomly said this horrible stuff about her... well, it was complimentary, despite she looked like crap at the moment but... "Who do you think you are?" She said to him, glaring at him with as much hatred and disgust as any Griffin woman could.

He chuckled as Ms. Barch immediately told Sandi to calm down, her anger towards the newcomer very over whelming, "Calm down Sandi. You're making a scene." With that she continued to keep quiet and turned to the newcomer, "You better shut up - She can see you." She mumbled turning to him.

Sandi growled, "Calm down!" She sat down, glaring at this guy, "Did you hear what he said!" Pointing towards Senior Buffness, she scowled, "Also, I'll have you know, this is a personal conversation. How dare you-"

Grinning a bit as several people stared at Sandi's random outburst, the newcomer sat down next to Sandi and looked at Barch, "That guy you asked me to look at-"

"Get away you geek!" Sandi tried to push the guy who sat down next to her away but failed, falling through him immediately, his presence cold and disheartening, almost like he was a ghost or something. He made chills run down her spine and she immediately got back up and moved as close to the window as she could.

The ghost glanced over at Sandi, "Are you calling Tommy Sherman a geek?" He laughed, then realized the for a moment, she was almost inside him... sorta... in a weird, ghostly way. "Where'd you find this girl?"  
> <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Barch ignored Tommy, "What is it?" She looked at him from under her sunglasses, trying not to cause a stir nor raise her voice to a noticeable level, "Look, Sherman..."  
>"Tommy Sherman?" Sandi tried really hard to remember that name, something slightly familiar about it. That week Fluffy ate the... "You're dead..." She looked at him, "Like, you're that goalpost guy from Lawndale... the one the cheerleaders think haunt the locker rooms or something."<p>"Tommy Sherman does a lot more than haunt the girls locker rooms." He continued in his arrogant third person talk, "Don't you go to Lawndale?" He asked, leaning in towards Sandi, "You're that Fashion Club chick, aren't you?" Moving his hand through his hair he grinned, completely side tracked from what he originally came to tell Barch about.<p>

Sandi nodding uncomfortably. Maybe it was the fact she had just woken up from a nightmare, maybe it was the fact she was at a diner talking to her Science Teacher and a dead guy, maybe it was the fact she hadn't showered since yesterday, either way, she felt distraught, "So you had uhh... Something to tell Ms. Barch?"

Tommy looked back at his ex-science teacher, "That Doctor you asked me to watch... he figured me out. Salt on the windows, doors... I can't even get to his office." He looked at Sandi then back at Barch, "Means he might have some sorta idea as to what's going on..."

"This doctor wouldn't be like, a Marz guy or something, would he?" Sandi inquired. That was the doctor who treated her, after all. "I mean, like... He keeps wanting to see me about how I've been after the... you know." She stared at the salt shaker on the table, wondering what salt had to do with ghosts, "He keeps calling too."

Ms. Barch nodded, knowing who this Doctor Marz guy was, sorta, "I think he's the imbecile who let Jones in here in the first place. [a.n. to those who forgot, Jones is the guy who bit Sandi and Barch killed at the start of the story]. I think he's trying to lure me out. Eh. Dumb male." She stood up and began to walk towards the door, "But if it's a gam-"

She was stopped. A man in a state police uniform blocked her way, "Janet Barch?" He folded his arms. "You're under arrest for being the key suspect in the murders of Ronald and Jo-Ann Barch."

Sandi and Tommy stared at the events as they happened, confused and slightly shocked as they watched Janet Barch be placed in handcuffs infront of them. "Uhh.." Sandi glanced at Tommy, "What the...?" She didn't know whether or not to go over there or just to lay low. She heard it what Barch said about her parents but... now?

Janet stared at the cop as he began to lock up the handcuffs. "NYEH!" She turned around faster than he could move, kicking him in the groin. "You think I'll let a man take me in?" She growled, one hand still free from the cuffs, "You've got another thing coming!" She growled, glaring down at the lone cop who decided to intercept her. Grabbing him by the collar, her strength near twice his, she stared in his eyes, staring him down with terror. Cautiously he tried for his gun but was frozen in terror, her eyes filled with burning rage and fear, so dark it was driving him mad. "I didn't kill anyone!"

Dropping him, she backed away and out the door. "That was exciting." Tommy leaned back on the booth chair and glanced at Sandi, "So, tell me a little about yourself there, Fashion Club Girl?" He nodded, looking at over her body, "If you can see Tommy Sherman, that means half the battle has already been fought." He chuckled. "So what does he-"

Gunshots were fired outside, pulling Tommy, Sandi, and the rest of the diner's occupants out of their conversations and out into reality. Whispering and confusion set in as Tommy stood up and began to move towards the exit to make sure his ex-science teacher was okay. He was near certain she was shot, "Ms B?" He mumbled, getting next to her and kneeling down, "Was it Silver?"

"Am I dead?" She mumbled sarcastically as she held her hand over one of the entry wounds, "Go get Sandi and find Diane and Herbert. Tell them I'm in State custody." Oh God. Her fate was left in the hands of Tommy Sherman and Sandi Griffin. May God have mercy on her...

Immediately returning to a confused and bewildered Sandi, Tommy Sherman tried to hold his cool, acting still like the epic jerk he always was, "So." He nodded, sitting down across from the werewolf, "Back to this talk of you and me..." Raising an eyebrow he looked Sandi in the eyes. "I may be dead but that doesn't mean I'm a corpse in bed."

Scowling at him, Sandi took no second to reply coldly to respond, "What happened?" She wanted to know if her teacher would be giving a ride home, or would she really have to walk home dressed like... this.

"Remember?" He laughed, "Goalpost in Tommy Sherman's honour. That's what." Grinning he thought she was talking about him, "Took his life but didn't take his-"

"I mean with Ms. Barch!" She shouted, standing up, "Like I care about some washed up jock who died my Freshman year." Rolling her eyes she checked her appearance in a napkin dispenser, "Geez, I look so unkempt." Fixing her hair some she stepped away from the dispenser.

The statment hit home, just a bit of course, because Tommy Sherman doesn't take shit from anybody. "I can tell you're one of those self-assured types." He looked away for a minute, speaking sarcastically, "Because your opinion seems to matter so much to you, huh? I've seen you in the halls, bitching at that redhead." He scoffed, "You're that jealous type... you better get used to it. Your life's floating down shit creek without a paddle now, Fashion girl."

Growling in rage she stared at him, hurt by what he said, "WHAT?" She screamed, "I am not the jealous type!" Stepping closer to him she wanted to scream.

"Whatever." He shrugged her rage off like it was nothing. What was she gonna do, kill him? "Anyways, Ms. B's in the state's hands now. She said something about finding Mrs. Bennett... So we should probably do that, unless there's something unless on your mind..." Something like Tommy Sherman.

Tommy stared as Sandi picked up a salt shaker and unscrewed the top. "I need to shower." She threatened. "Like, before we do anything." She also wanted to clean up... a lot. Like wax, completely redo her nails, check her split ends, change her clothes to something more fashionable [though that was an obvious thing].

"Tommy Sherman doesn't have a problem with that." He stood up, heading for the door, "Although he happens to know that Mrs. Bennett lives two blocks from here... and you live six." He had followed her home just a few times, you know... he did that with all the cute girls at school... to find out which ones were alright for looking at during school. "So going home would be a waste of time." Not that he didn't mind trying to catch her in the shower.

Sandi being the idiot she was didn't pick up that he knew where she lived and continued, "Um. So?" She raised her eyebrow, placing the salt on the table as she followed him, "Like I want to go to anyone's house looking like this..." She would rather wear a bright orange convict jumpsuit, "Unlike you... I am still seen by the world."

Folding her arms she walked out the door, Tommy now following behind, "...and the fact your parents saw you last night as a giant, drooling, hairy, freak of nature doesn't phase you?" He was trying to be a man of reason. A douchie one... but still one of reason, "Listen Sandi." Ugh, having a heart to heart with this... idiot? The only thing these girls were good for was sex appeal, "Ya gotta get back to reality no-"

"Reality? Like you're the one talking about sleeping with me." She looked back, "I mean like, that's so wrong. How old are you? Like 30?" She growled as she walked in the direction of her house, "If finding Mrs. Bennett is so important than like... go get her yourself and then I'll be at my house cleaning up and whatever."

Why didn't he think of that? Oh yeah... He had 'more important' things on his mind. 


	12. Chapter 12

Scoffing immediately after Sandi left, Tommy did the ghostly thing and just sorta... disappeared, reappearing right in front of Mrs. Bennetts laid back, bungalow style home. Oh, how he dreaded going in there, the cute fixtures and fully animated doll town [complete with train tracks - managed by Herbert] made him feel a feeling of agitation. The Bennetts were, the most, without a doubt, old fashioned couple he had ever met.

Staring at the door he decided whether or not to enter. He knew they'd be home but barging in on someone was so... Shrugging he walked right through the door and glanced around - being greeted by a smiling halloween village set up, "Mrs. B?" He called out, "Uhh, we have a problem."

After finally making it home, Sandi Griffin opened the door and immediately started to head for the bathroom. She had to wash up - she didn't even want her mom to see her. Hell, she didn't even want her brothers or father to see her, and her brothers rolled around in dirt at least once a week. Exasperated, she looked up the stairs, it seemed quiet enough in the house - no one would catch her entering and then when she was clean she'd go and-

"Sandi! There was a monster fight outside last night!" Sam ran in, "We were on the news and Chris took a picture! You missed it!" As he blabbed, Chris came in too with a bag of chips, heading for the TV, "We were on the TV this morning! On the news!" He said again.

Irritated at her brother's lack of sympathy and then sudden entitlement as 'monster' she turned around to face her brother, "Sam." She scratched her arm, unaware that her nails were currently as ragged and sharp as knives, "Monsters simply don't exist. It was probably just those bears that killed Scotty." She folded her arms now, blood trickling down her arm, "You'd have to be a-"

"I've got the picture here to prove it!" Chris interupted as he ran over from the couch with the photo, "See?" He held up his arm, shoving the picture in her face, "Look! Monsters!"

Ripping the picture from his hand, Sandi glanced at it, "Those aren't monsters." She tossed the picture at her youngest brother, "Okay?" She had stopped bleeding but the blood was all over her arms, "When you are my age, you'll understand that these fairy tale creatures do not exist."

Sam and Chris looked at eachother, then at Sandi, then at the blood that had been dripping down her arm, "You're bleeding." Chris pointed to her arm, "Cool!" He laughed, running back to the table to grab the camera, "Say 'Cheese'!" He was talking to the arm and snapped a picture of her bleeding arm.

"Gee, you took one picture of some werewolves and now you think you're some star photographer or something." She scowled, "Quit dreaming."

Chris and Sam looked at eachother then back at their older sister. They may have been Griffins but that didn't mean that were stupid - in fact, on the contrary, it just meant they were rude and somewhat hyper, they were actually, aside from Sandi, a very intelligent family. "I thought you said werewolves didn't exist..." He replied in defense of his brother, "You said they were make-believe..."

"Yeah!" Chris continued, beaming with victory, "I bet a werewolf killed your boyfriend!" He referred to Scotty and his untimely mutilation. "I bet you're a werewolf!" He looked at his older sister, then his brother, then back at his sister.

Sam blinked a few times, "Hey... that'd make sense..." He remembered back to the animal attack she sustained a few months before.

"No it wouldn't." Sandi scowled, immediately heading up the stairs. This meeting of the Griffin siblings was adjourned, so she hoped. "Werewolves don't exist and even if they did, I wouldn't be one. If anything, Quinn would be one - so go bug her or something."

"Hellloooooo?" Tommy walked through the house, the silence and ceramic figurines making his extraterestrial skin crawl with unfathomable uncomfortableness, "Mrs. Bennett?" He hated being here, he really did. Everytime he even thought about her house felt like losing by a touchdown - it was one of the worst feelings ever, "Diane?"

Out from the shadows walked the middle aged figure of a man in a police uniform, carrying what appeared to be a giant box, "We've got ourselves a situation, Sherman." He dropped the box on the floor and began to dig through it, "Diane's in the basement digging up what we can, but this is beyond a doubt-"

"Mr. Bennett." He replied to the man who just came in, "We're all kinda screwed at the moment, I mean, even Tommy Sherman might be in danger, but right now, Ms-"

Up the stairs came Mrs. Bennett with a box of Lil' Wee-Bits, "I'm sure the dealer will take these plus $350 for the Polar Pumpkins, don't you think?" She set the box down, having not yet noticed the dead cocky football player in the house. "Herbie, before you go to work, tell me if you want any of these duplicates, okay?" She smiled, pulling a few out, "It's always good to stimulate the economy..." Yes, she even talked like that out of the work place, "So let's help the poor dealer out, okay?"

Herbert, who had noticed Tommy, after listening to his wife turned back to him, "Now, what was it that you were saying?" He looked at the ghost intently as Diane looked too, awkwardly embarassed she didn't see the guest, "We're in a situation ourselves, actually. We have located one of the last promotional series of Lil' Wee-Bits...and-"

"Ms. B's been arrested!" He tried to communicate, "By the state. We were at that diner and they just came in and took her. She was talking to Fashion girl about something when Tommy Sherman tried to tell them that Doctor's onto me."

Mrs. Bennett put her hand to her mouth in an 'oh my' fashion and then looked at her husband for advice. Looking back at them both with a concerned look he nodded, trying to figure the situation out, "Where's uh..." Herbert blinked a few times, trying to remember Sandi's name, "Fashion girl now?"

"Sandi, dear." Mrs. Bennett replied quietly to him, "Is she okay?" Her eyes went to Tommy as she worried, "Are both of them okay?"

"They shot up Ms. B but she said they weren't silver... Fashion girl's at her house showering or something. Refused to come with me without a shower." He shrugged, "Girls."

She had two options. Let them keep her or escape like mad. They weren't going to go easy on her, not after she assaulted the guard back. Damn men, always trying to play it tough, always trying to act like big guys when they were just little scum. Keeping her eyes shut in the ambulance she played injured, despite in a very painful way the bullets had already begun to heal into her skin. If she didn't remove the bullets fast, she'd have to suffer an entire month or even longer with them embeded in her skin.

"She's stopped bleeding." A paramedic said as he shook his head, treating a wound on her chest, "It's a miracle, really." He was near shocked as he put some gauze on the wound and began to treat her arm, which too had stopped bleeding.

...and why a MALE paramedic? There were female paramedics out there. Was she just so unlucky to be stuck with a man to treat her wounds? And while he was treating her wounds, what else was he looking at... more than just her injuries no doubt - sexist male pigs and their damn brains always being in their dicks.

"Her hip is near healed too!" A female paramedic spoke up - finally, "This woman has an incredible healing speed, it's like something I've never seen before. These bullets need to get removed as fast as they can."

Oh, there was a female there. Well that's respectful. Hopefully she isn't being bossed around by her goody two balled partner while she has to sit in the back, scrubbing the blood off the ambulance floor. Try cleaning for yourself for once you filthy man.

"They shot her?" Mr. Bennett shook his head and started to head out the door, his mind racing. He knew what was going on. He was certain this was beyond a set up. "Diane, hold on the fort while I'm gone. I'll call you if something happens." Glancing at Tommy he nodded, "Sherman, you're with me. We protect our own."

Nodding, Mrs. Bennett put down a few stray Wee-Bits she was holding and started to prepare for the worst case scenario. Picking up a few wooden cases and placing them on the table.

Inside the car, Herbert Bennett and Tommy Sherman [who could for some possibility sit in the passenger's seat] started driving quickly for the hospital, the police car sirens blaring, as this was an emergency. "Dammit. How could this happen?" He thought to himself, "After all these years..."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, wondering just what was going on, "What was Ms. Barch arrested for...? Killing men or something?" He laughed to himself although this really wasn't the time for jokes, "She has probl-"

"She killed her parents." He replied, continuing to drive towards the hospital, "It was an accident but that's just life. Someone must've found out it was her but..." He wasn't sure how to understand it yet, "Thought it's almost as if that person's been watching her."

"You mean?" Tommy thought to himself, "Look, so far most people know, we don't exist, right? So how can they pin a rabid animal mauling on Ms. B? Makes no sense to Tommy Sherman, and Tommy Sherman knows a lot about current events." He did spend at least 5 hours a day watch TV, probably more. Not much a ghost can do.

Herbert nodded, "The doctor I asked you to keep an eye on... Michael Marz." He pulled into the hospital parking lot and immediately got out of the car. "Find Janet. I'll go find Doctor Marz."

Ms. Barch, after a lot of hustle and bustle, finally had ended up in a surgical room with doctors ready to extract the bullets. They washed their hands, put on their gloves, made sure everything was sanatized and prepared to take a look at the damage... but to their surprise, the wounds had healed over, leaving bumps and scars where the bullets were. Blood still laid on her skin but proved nothing more but a stain now.

"They're completely healed..." A female doctor said, which put a slight smile on Janet Barch's face, "This is... Dr. Marz..." She said, pointing to the paitent, "It's just like... that paitent from a few months ago."

A hauntingly familiar voice filled Barch's ears and she felt more than shocked for a moment as she laid still, listening to the doctor speak, "So it's come to this..." He felt proud, a feeling pride no man could ever feel. It was as if he had just caught the biggest fish... ever... a werewolf sized fish. "It's been way, way too long..." Moving his hand into his pocket he pulled out a gun and held it into the air, "Everyone get the fuck out of here now!" His mood had certainly changed. "Or I'll kill her, I'll kill you. I'll blow up this damn hospital!" He shouted as he grabbed Ms. Barch's throat.

Immediately opening her eyes to see the commotion, she tried to sit up, but was immediately held back down by arm restraints the paramedics had put on her while she was 'unconcious'. Her eyes caught the doctor. His familiar face, it'd changed over time but... she seemed to instantly recognize him. Her heart began to beat. She had to get out of there. She didn't want to see him. Memories began to fill through her mind as tears fell from her eyes, the hard, man-hating ego quickly falling to pieces at the sight of Doctor Marz.

Sandi looked in the mirror and continued to brush her hair. Post-shower time was always the most fun. Her nails were more malliable, so she could easily trim them with wire cutters, and her hair could be blow dried and primed to perfection. Plus she was able to wax off all that disgusting... body hair...

"Uhh..." Then she noticed them. The scars from when her father had shot her the night before. On her chest it was most evident... but the one on her arm didn't look very appealing either. "Geez... How am I going to become a model with all these scars?" She commented quietly to herself as she finished with her hair and started for her bedroom, "I mean..." She started to think about the night before again, the terrible, horrible thoughts of her body changing and- "Well, I am glad that doesn't happen very often." She said outloud to herself, "I should bite Quinn or something." She mumbled as she stepped into her room, completely unaware that she was being listened in on.

**  
>-<p>

"I-I-I." She couldn't get the words to come from her mouth. Everything she said came out garbled, in tears, "Michael, I." It was an accident. The whole damn thing was an accident. She left Stockton because of him. She left her life because the very glimpse of his terrified face made her soul break. The memories she had left him with made living every day an inevitable Hell.

He scoffed, locking and shutting the door, "What? WHAT?" He pointed the gun at her, "I know all about your little secret, Janet." He shook with emotion and terror as he watched her cry, "I know ALL about it, and you know what else?" He laughed, "It's the end of the line for you. It's over. You're-"

"Mikey! It was an accident." She pleaded, almost certain that the bullets in the gun were silver.

Tommy ran through the hospital at an incredible pace, running through people, walls, and even rooms in search of his ex-science teacher. Unfortunately hospitals were not the most peaceful place for ghosts to go, as they were often very haunted, filled to the brim with lost souls, wondering what was happening and where they were.

"I've been waiting for a motor-cycle accident stud like you to show up..." A girl intercepted Tommy, her beautiful figure immediately distracting and enticing him, "Been gone long?" She asked him, stepping closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Tommy was enthralled and instantly replied, trying to show off his better side, "'bout three years." He moved his hand through his hair, "Star quarterback at Lawndale High... Tommy Sherman... What's a girl like you doing sitting around a dump like this?"

She blinked, "Football player?" Rolling her eyes she stepped back, "Wait, you're not that idiot who got crushed by a goal post three years ago, are you?" Laughing she dispersed to the next floor mentioning something about how lame of a death that was.

"She said she wants to bite Quinn!" Chris looked at his brother, "Vampires bite! We've got to warn Quinn that Sandi wants to bite her!" He leaned in closer to the closed door, "Quinn can't die!"

Sam blinked, "Sandi's not a vampire, she's a werewolf, we just need proof..." He tried to portray his idea, "I bet one of these werewolves was her... If we can get proof..."

Chris thought for a moment, "She has been waxing her legs a lot..." He randomly commented.

"Why would you know that!"

"I overheard mom talking about it."

"Sandi has hairy legs?" Sam snickered out loud, "We should tell Quinn!"

"We should show Quinn..." He pointed to the camera he had around his neck.

Inside the room, Sandi stared at several letters she had received from colleges she applied to, her mind once again far from the Ms. Barch situation. Everything was becoming way too weird for her. What, with her Economics teacher being a vampire, her science teacher being a werewolf, and that jerk Tommy Sherman being a ghost... her life was too messed up to think about anything. Well, anything except herself.

Opening the letters on her desk she found she had only been accepted into Lawndale State - the college her mom had wanted her to go to and the one Stacy was going to. Great. College with Stacy. She felt sarcastic about it for a minute but she knew she couldn't last a week without the poor, convoluted pig-tailed girl. "I guess that's okay." She put the letter back on her desk and began to work on her nails.

Trying to shrug off being ditched like that, but completely unable to, Tommy Sherman immediately followed after the hot ghost with all the certainty to prove her wrong - that Tommy Sherman wasn't a loser, that he might've died a pretty lame death but he was NOT a loser. "Tommy Sherman might've gone the wrong way but..." He was completely distracted from his key objective now, "That doesn't stop him from being anymore of a hero - if you know what he means..."

Tommy hadn't yet realized that he had fallen into a trap. This girl was only there for one reason, to distract the poor, fallen football player from reaching Dr. Marz and Janet Barch before he could kill her. Kristen Lowless, a.k.a. Dr. Marz' first cousin, was a phenomenal actress both before and after her death. At age 24 she was in a horrible car accident which left her lifeless... but not gone. "Stubborn, aren't we?" She giggled, poking him in the chest, "Come on - You were killed by a GOAL POST." She laughed.

Doctor Michael Marz laughed, "Why did you even come home from school if you knew you were this..." He waved his arms around like a mad man as his captive werewolf laid somewhat helplessly on the bed, "...this animal!"

She couldn't stop it. She wanted out of there. She wanted to get away from /him/, from the hospital, from the WORLD, "If I knew I'd never have come home." She tried again to rip herself from the restraints holding her down, this time actually ripping one off, "I left Stockton because of you and the guilt, the remorse..." She yanked her other arm free, "You've got to understand... I couldn't control it."

Pointing the gun directly at her, he laughed, "Reason, reason, reason. Is that why you went into Science? I don't care. I want revenge, Janet. You ruined my life."

"I know." She conceded the fight, there was no point in arguing or fighting back. One shot from a silver bullet would be enough to end her life in the most painful way she could ever imagine. "I'm sorry." She sighed, trying to get comfortable before he blew her brains out, "I'll always love you, Mikey."

He scoffed, shaking those words off as if they were rain water. Despite they held some impact, he wanted her to die. Then, he'd die. Together with someone he had longed to see for twenty-five years. The only person he knew whom saw his parents alive the same night he did.

The lights in the room began to flicker as the electrical equipment began to spark. Breaking down and fizzing out. Unfortunately for Dr. Marz, his cousin Kristen wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. Ya see, when two ghosts start getting intimate, they can generate a lot of energy, and these two ghosts just happened to be right on the floor above Ms. Barch and Dr. Marz.

"What is going-" Marz' words were cut off by the loud banging of a machine crashing behind him. Bending down to protect himself he lost sight of Janet Barch.

Now was her chance to bolt. Her arms were free and although her body was sore she had enough energy to get the Hell out of there and figure out how to handle the situation of her brother, Michael. While she had the chance, she got up and glanced back at her brother, tears forming in her eyes. She knew she'd have to see him again but hopefully next time she'll be more prepared.

Running down the hallway, trying to find Dr. Marz, Herbert Bennett, shuddered, glancing around. The smells of blood in the emergency ward was driving him mad, and although he had been clean from 'live-blood' [a.n. drinking blood from humans who are still alive] for nearly fifty years, the smells were still so sickeningly tempting for him. "Janet!" He tried to find her, trying to track her through the putrid werewolf smell she carried but...

"Ah!" A female doctor stopped Herbert in the hallway, "You're a police officer, right?" She smiled sweetly, completely aware of what was going on, "My names Melissa Jel..." She put out her hand, "Have we met before?"

Sandi laid back on her bed after having waxed her legs, fixed her nails, brushed her hair, put on some make up, and gotten dressed. In a few moments she'd head on over to the hospital to make sure her science teacher was okay - not that she wouldn't be okay, she wasn't shot with silver or anything and it's not like doctors knew werewolves existed, right? So everything would be fine, so far she knew - so a hurry was out of the question.

Chris and Sam moved a bit outside the hallway, loud enough now for Sandi to hear it, "Uhh." She stood up and went to the door, opening it coldly to find both brothers sitting on the floor, Chris with camera in hand, "What are you idiots doing?" She scowled, looking down at her fellow Griffin family members, "I mean, Gee. Can't a girl have privacy without her stupid brothers getting in the-"

"We know your secret." Chris smiled, wanting a picture to show Quinn, "We're gonna tell Quinn if you don't do what we say."

Sam agreed, "Yeah!"

Sandi thought they were talking about her case of Lycanthropy, something that Quinn... or even ANYONE, especially Quinn couldn't ever find out, "Really?" She said nervously, stepping back into her room, "I can explain." She looked away, "I mean uhm..."

"You have hairy legs!" Chris blurted the secret out, "You have to wax all the time. I heard mom talking about it and Sam did too!"

"You're a freak."

"Sandi's a freak!"

Both brothers laughed at their sister in glee over her situation, mocking her for something so minor to her current problems. Sighing, Sandi scowled, understanding that they didn't know she was a werewolf... yet. "I do not have hairy legs!" She growled back, "Quinn clearly does." She slipped back into her room and shut the door.

Looking at each other in confusion they realized that Sandi might be onto something - maybe Quinn was a werewolf. This was something that needed further investigations.  
>- <p>


	13. Chapter 13

The road to Quinn's was a road so commonly traveled. A road that both Sam and Chris had traveled many a time before and one they were so familiar with it almost haunted them in their happiest dreams - that were, about Quinn. As they had gotten older, both boys began to resemble a nuisance Quinn was beyond familiar with. However these two boys were better than Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie combined - for they were the brothers of Sandi, and that was something she was able to use to her advantage, ever since the big teacher's strike.

"I'll throw the rock this time!" Chris shouted as he picked up a few pebbles off the ground. "I wanna wake her up!" He tossed a few at the window, looking at it with pleasure.

Sam wasn't fond of this and pushed his younger brother to the ground, "You're too young for her, stupid." He threw some rocks at the window too, trying to wake her up. "She needs an older man."

Not liking being told he was a kid, [even though he was like, 13 now] Chris stood up and kicked his brother in the leg. "Girls like younger guys!" He responded back, flashing the camera in Sam's face to blind him.

Wearily and not very pleased, Quinn Morgendorffer came to the window and opened it up, glancing downwards at the two Griffin boys who were so rudely awakening her from her beauty sleep. She yawned, rubbing her eyes, "Sam?" She blinked, trying to make sure who they were, "Chris?" She didn't really want to speak to them but she knew how persistent and totally obnoxious they were, "What do you guys want?"

Sandi finally began her walk down the stairs and out the house. She was glad to see that her brothers had left but felt somewhat uneased when she saw her mother's car in the driveway.

Reminding herself that she was completely groomed now, to the best of her ability, Sandi continued out the door and towards the direction of the hospital, hoping not to be seen by anyone either way. The air blew chill as she felt an ominous figure seem to stare down at her. Shivering, she turned around to see nothing. "Gee, I need to bring out the winter outfits this early?" She turned around, a familiar figure glancing back at her.

"Sandi... I think we're all in serious trouble." Mrs. Bennett grabbed her student by the shoulders and looked both ways, "That doctor..." She leaned in closer, "He knows... everything."

Confused, Sandi tried to grasp what her Economics teacher meant by 'everything,' "You mean like, about Ms. Barch and stuff?"

"You too." She sighed, "Me, Herbie, Tommy... That werewolf that attacked you might have only been the beginning in a very long plan to lure out Janet."

"Herbert." Herbert Bennett replied, sharing his name to the female doctor, "Listen, I'm..." He stopped, looking at the woman he was talking to. [i]A vampire[/i]. He immediately began to walk past her, ignoring her presence even more. If she was there, then maybe the whole hospital was littered with them.

He continued down the hallway, walking as fast as he could. He had to find Dr Marz. That was the goal he came there for and that's what he'd find. "Herbert!" Janet Barch yelled down the hallway, her shirt stained with her own blood, "Get the Hell out of here!" She ran to him and grabbed his wrists, "Forget about Sherman - Marz is here." Tears began to fill her eyes again, "He's..." She didn't want to think of it anymore. How Michael Marz was actually her brother - it drove her mind to pieces, "Come on!" She continued running out the door.

The lights in the hospital surged as Tommy and Kristen made out [and then some] in the middle of the cooridor floor, "You really have proven yourself, Tommy Boy." She giggled as she continued to participate in ghostly goodness with Tommy Sherman, "I mean, really... good."

"Tommy Sherman's a pro in the bed and off the bed."

Throughout these events they began to realize that they might actually be compatible for eachother as lovers. It was weird but, Kristen felt it, at least. Tommy was a boy who was near her age, dead, good looking... Pretty much everything she was looking for in a guy. For Tommy, Kristen was hot, good looking, and died in some pretty decent clothes... not to mention she was pretty. Tommy Sherman loved pretty girls.

Yeah, they'd be compatible... in their own shallow kind of way.

Inside, the Morgendorffer's house was as quiet and solitary as it could be, with the only sane member of the family gone, the house had nearly fallen to disorder with a mentally distressed Jake barely holding it together. Helen was constantly at work, having made partners with Eric and Quinn was Quinn, hardly being home with her fashion club meetings, mall outings, constant dates, and the like. Yep, with Daria gone to college the family had nearly gone to pieces.

Quinn sat idly on the couch, fixing up her nails after having gotten ready [leaving Chris and Sam to sit outside while she readied herself] and began to think about the news they delivered. "So... you're kidding, right?" Quinn laughed a bit, not looking up, "You think Sandi is a werewolf?" Part of her wanted to throw the two boys out, part of her wanted to change her outfit, but she knew all together that this was just a bit... farfetched. "What makes you think... that?" In an attempt not to upset her only two informants on the only girl it was fun to torment, Quinn played along.

Sam tried to make a proposal regarding the situation, something that would make him put down Sandi and make him look good. "Well, first we wanna know if you or Stacy or Tiffany have noticed anything weird about her lately..." He nodded, "Aside from the usual narcisism and stupidity!"

"Yeah!" Chris followed up, trying to sound as intellectual as his brother, "We think she killed her boyfriend and there was a werewolf fight in our backyard last night! I took a picture!" He showed the picture to the redhead.

Taking a quick glance at the picture, not really knowing what to look at except for seeing a little bit of fur and maybe a glowing eye and some house plants, she handed the photograph back to the younger boy, "Okay... Don't you think you guys have been watching too much TV...?" Thinking for a moment she tried to remember Sandi's weird behaviour as of late, "She was using a really weird nail file the other day... and then she broke mine, which she replaced, but still... and I think she's allergic to silver, which is sad, because silver jewelry goes with everything and nickel looks so fake!" Quinn paused, "Sometimes she's been extra bitchy too, but that's nothing out of the ordinary... well, not for /her/ at least."

Both boys glanced at eachother, smirking cruely, an idea popping into their head.

"What are we supposed to do?" Herbert said as he watched his wife aide their injured teammate remove bullets from her skin, "I don't know where Sherman is and Marz clearly is not alone." He turned away as he spoke, "Did he say anything important, Janet?"

Wincing in pain as she dug her nails into another healed bullet wound she laughed quietly to herself, trying to throw back on the mask of man-hating power she wore all too well, "He wants me dead, that's why he's here..." She ripped the bullet from her flesh and tossed it in a small container, Mrs. Bennett immediately treating it like it was just a small scrape, cleaning it and putting alcohol and gauze on it. Thinking about the situation that just transpired she sighed, looking over at Sandi, "I'm sorry to have put you through this Sandi. It was my coming to Lawndale in the first place and not devouring that idiot MALE of a brother of mine when I had the chance that made you... like this."

Sandi was really confused. She had obviously missed... everything, "Uhm, what?" She asked in confusion, trying to comprehend the situation better, "Who or what is Marz and why are they not alone?" The only Marz she knew was he cute doctor and he clearly couldn't be a problem, he was cute AND a doctor, and doctors weren't evil, so far she knew.

Sighing, Herbert began to explain, "Twenty-Five years ago, Janet came to us out of the blue after experiencing her first... change. Due to the way things worked out, however... she ended up-"

"I killed my parents, Sandi." Barch interuppted, looking away, "Yet my brother got away and somehow came to the conclusion that I was the one who killed our parents and... began to track me down." She had no idea how he came to this idea but it didn't matter to her now, "I couldn't control myself." She sighed, "It just happened, it just..."

[i]Ohh, that's what she meant at the restraunt...[/i] Sandi thought to herself as she listened, "So he wants revenge?" She didn't really care but... she kinda did owe Ms. Barch SOMETHING, "So uhm... what should we do? I mean-"

"I don't want anyone else here to get involved." Janet Barch shook her head, "I-"

Herbert laughed, "Sorry Jannie, we're a team." Giving her a thumbs up he nodded, "We'll take him down together."

Sandi looked at Herbert and her teachers in confusion, she didn't agree to this, "Wait, what?"

Melissa Jel walked through the cooridors of the hospital at an impatient pace, trying hard to find her childhood friend and flatmate, Kristen. Sure living with a ghost was weird, but Kristen needed a place to watch her television shows and keep herself entertained while waiting for something to happen in her stagnant afterlife. "This can't be happening." She looked around as she hoped to find her ghostly friend, "Michael didn't tell me they'd be in this town."

"Melissa." The words filled her ears like a rotten note, his smell, the smell of the infected, filling her nose with disgust, their putrid blood extending her fangs. "Mike's downstairs." Nodding the newcomer glanced at his other co-worker, "I have a feeling you're not fee-"

Shaking out of it the female doctor looked away, going back to her pseudo humanesque behaviour, "I'm looking for Kristen." Dr. Jel immediately replied, "I'm... You've been here a while undetected, right?" She looked at the other doctor in the eyes, "Do you know of any vampires in this town? Th- The Bennett family?" She didn't like to be around werewolves, ever. Their blood was tainted, it smelled, somehow, so disgusting to her, "Dr. Phillips, please. If you've heard of them... ever..."

"Nope..." He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think anyone would be in a small town like this... but..." Looking at his watch he sighed, "Jel, I've got some rounds to make but, I think I saw Kristen go towards the Nurse's station an hour ago..." Pausing he thought for a minute, "If you see Mikey, tell him we have to talk. My sister in the next town over called me and said she saw werewolves on the news over here. I know he's after his sister but..." Whispering to her, he wasn't sure what to say, "I wasn't in that fight."

She stepped back when he came close but heard him, "That guy we hired to lure out Janet ended up biting some high schooler on accident." Rolling her eyes, she walked away, "Just what we need, too. Another filthy mutt in this neighbourhood." [i]It's bad enough I work with you...[/i]

"I really think I like, Tommy." Kristen looked over at the buff, ex-football player with a shimmer in her eyes, "I mean, you're really... something..." She fixed her hair some, "I mean, you died a really lame death and all but..." Smiling she kissed his cheek, "Wanna come over to my house tonight or tomorrow and hang out?"

Tommy Sherman never heard of a ghost with a house, well, he did but, they were usually unwanted, "You have a place to stay?" He asked, "Tommy Sherman haunts his old High School. Has a first class look at all the thing Lawndale High has to offer." He winked, wondering where Kristen did stay.

"No silly." She stood up and fixed her hair, "I live with a friend in her house... well, apartment. It's not really big but, she knows about me and she leaves the TV on and I've gotten really good at being a poltergeist..." She grinned, "I know how to work her Xbox..." She smiled... her expression immediately changing as she saw her roommate walking down the cooridor towards her, "Tommy. Go away. I'll find you."

"Why?" He had no idea what was going on as he stood up to look in the direction Kristen was looking at.

"I can't be seen with you, please, get away from here..." She started to cry, "That's my roommate and we have a no date policy going on right now. I'll explain later just..."

Tommy Sherman didn't like this but he did as he was told, dispersing away, hoping he'd meet up with this cute girl again soon.

"Together?" Were the first words out of Sandi Griffin's mouth as she tried to fathom what was going on, "Uhm, like, don't you all have jobs and stuff? I mean, I have school and uhm..." Not that she cared about school, per se... this just all seemed a bit uncharacteristically... abnormal, "Homework..."

"You're excused." Ms. Barch and Mrs. Bennett said together, followed by Mrs. Bennett giggling lightly while the not as laughie/joyful teacher glanced at Sandi, "I'm sure I can get you out of English, too. You're on your own with the others. Timothy's a smart male. He'll understand."

A somewhat shocked look came from both Bennetts as they smiled, "Oh, so you've finally told Timothy O'Neill about..."

"Of course not!" Janet Barch growled back, adjusting her clothes, "He still thinks I'm going to those monthly feminist rallys. It's a good thing he supports them too, it's cute how he thinks talking to a bunch of woman about male overrule is nurishing for the mind AND soul." She grinned, "If he only knew..."

[i]Ewwww... Teacher, Teacher Relationships...[/i] Sandi Shuddered at the thought of O'Neill and Barch doing anything together, "Uhm... so like... what should I do?"

Just then, Tommy appeared in the room, somewhat fatigued and well contented, "I met someone..." He sat next to Sandi, "Bit of an air head... sorta flirty..." He laid back on the couch Sandi was on, completely interuppting the conversations, "Tommy Sherman met a girl."

"It's just a whole great day for love, isn't it?" Diane Bennett smiled at Tommy, "What's her name, is she... well...?"

Diane meant a ghost. Tommy heard big-breasted. "Good enough for Tommy Sherman on the other side, if you know what he means. Invited him out to her roomates house." Winking he looked over at his ex-science teacher, "Glad to see you made it out alive."

Rolling her eyes, Barch mumbled something under her breath about him still being a testosterone ridden pig. "Well, if a war is what that man wants, than war is what that man gets!" She clenched her fists, "Mikey's just-" Pausing she stopped, "Roommate?" She looked at Tommy, "What is her roommate, Tommy?"

He shrugged, "Some doctor at the hospital. Didn't get a good look at her but she must be able to see ghosts because Kristen wanted Tommy to disperse."

The three oldest members in the room glanced at eachother, Mr. Bennett being the first to speak, "Tommy, find out everything you can about that ghost girl and her room mate..." He sighed, "Something has to be u-"

"WAIT." Sandi realized something, she had been to see this Michael Marz doctor guy, "The doctor you're talking about isn't THE Michael Marz, is he?" She was slow to catch on, "Because uhm, he's the guy who treated me after the animal... err... werewolf attack." She paused, "I think he knows that I'm a werewolf, too... because the needle got stuck in my arm and he and this Doctor Jel lady were trying to take my blood." She remembered the pain from when the needle was pulled out and felt a sickness in her stomache, "Gee, that was soooo gross I almost wanted to scream."

"Jel?" Mrs. Bennett looked at Sandi, "You're sure that's the doctor's name you saw with Dr Marz?"

"Yeah, because her name reminded me of hair gel and how gross that stuff is..." She nodded.  
>-<p>

Kristen looked over at her roommate, Melissa Jel with a bit of anxiety in her eyes. She had been making out moments before with someone she knew was practically her arch nemesis, even though she had just met Tommy Sherman and he was such a hunk of adorable. "Hey there Jelly Bean..." She commented to the doctor, "What's up?" She said nervously, trying to act as if she wasn't just being bad, "You know..."

Dr. Jel glared at the ghost, then motioned for Kristen to follow her, "From what it looks like..." She mumbled under her breath so it didn't look like she was a crazy person, talking to no one, "Janet Barch has been hiding in this town since 1978 and..." She walked into an empty room, "Those damned Bennetts live here."

Kristen listened, although she was confused.

"The family who made me this... this monster in the first place..." She sighed, "He thought he was saving me... but what's being saved if I have to feed off the blood of the living?" Tears coming to her eyes she looked down, "It defeats my purpose of being a doctor, really... If I'm supposed to help the ill, why do I have to feed off the well?"

"You don't look well." Dr. Phillips looked at his other co-worker in slight disarray, "I mean, you look worse than I did this morning and last night was a Full Moon."

Dr. Michael Marz punched the wall in the hospital cooridoor, trying to think about the situation he had just dealt with. "Janet." He whispered to himself, ignoring the other doctor who had looked somewhat concerned at him, "Phillips, what would you do if your sister was a werewolf?" He said under his breath, seemingly to have forgotten a major fact about Dr. Phillips.

"My sister /is/ a werewolf." He mentioned bluntly, "You mean... what would I do in your situation?" Dr. Phillips asked, "Really Mike, revenge isn't the best answer... Did you ever think that Janet regrets what happened or has remourse... Maybe she left town because she couldn't bare to come to terms with what happened."

Turning around he looked at the other doctor in anger, "She's a monster." Once again completely forgetting he was talking to another werewolf, though he didn't ever seem to think of Dr. Phillips as a 'monster' probably because he was always a voice of reason, "She mutilated my mom and dad infront of my eyes! That's something I could never, ever forgive."

"Yes but..."

Marz glared at Phillips in the eyes, "Shut up." He said as he turned and began to walk away, "You're probably siding with her anyways. Don't you have a car to chase?"

Confused at that statement, Dr. Phillips wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Hmm." He turned around himself and continued his rounds, adding that to a list of new ones he hadn't heard before.

Dr. Phillips was used to being picked on by everyone who knew his 'secret'. Even his family had treated him like a runt. He wasn't sure why, nor did he care exactly, but some of the statements he had gotten were quite funny over the years.

"It's like, really nice to finally have a boyfriend..." The Matrix blared in the background as Kristen and Tommy Sherman sat near carelessly on the living room couch of Dr. Jel's apartment. The apartment that Kristen also lived in. "Keanu is such a cool guy in this movie!" She laughed, kissing Tommy's cheek.

Though Tommy was unaware of Kristen's real reasons for having him avoid her roommate, he was slightly aware of the dangers of hanging out in the apartment of a woman who could see ghosts though he was still unaware of the fact that Kristen still had a sort of obligation to Melissa Jel and Michael Marz. So while the football player had been so absentmindedly enamoured by the TV and Kristen, the female ghost had used her skills to trap her new boyfriend in a ring of salt, mostly preset up before he had arrived. [a.n. sorry for the wording here, i hope it makes sense]. Preventing him from really getting out of the seat. Luckily for her, he hadn't noticed yet.

"Kristen?" Melissa Jel came into the door carrying a few bags of clothes and other assorted things, "Are you watching that movie AGAIN?" She scoffed, knowing how Kristen had the biggest crush on Keanu Reeves since... well, anything, "Those Benn-" She looked at Kristen who stood somewhat joyfully by the couch pointing to Tommy Sherman.

"I caught a ghost..." She smiled, though her heart was filling with guilt, "He works with the Bennetts too, I'm almost certain."

Tommy wasn't the smartest tack, "You know the Bennetts?" He asked before realizing what had happend... he had been thinking about more manly needs than how he had been captured in a ring of salt, "Ya know, since I'm here, do you know a Dr. Marz?" Gosh, what an idiot.

Jel looked at Tommy and then back at Kristen, "I'll phone Michael about this, I suggest you go find those damn Bennetts and tell them we've got their ghost. Be careful..."

Tommy was still unsure of what was going on fully but looked at Kristen in confusion, "Wait, aren't you going to introduce Tomm-" Standing up he hit an invisible wall created by the salt. "..." Pausing he looked at Dr. Jel, "Oh..."

Sandi sat in her room looking over a few fashion magazines as Tiffany, Stacy, and Quinn sat idly infront of her. Eying the models on the pages carefully, she came to a very important conclusion, "Quinn?" She raised her eyebrow and pointed to a picture with curiosity, "What makes you think that this fashion would even be considered acceptable for any sort of winter day?"

Put on the spot, Quinn Morgendorffer had all eyes on her. Both Tiffany and Stacy looked cautionsly at her before listening with intent. "Because, Sandi." She said with certainty, "The faux fur on the boots make for a very serene look, especially for you... I think faux fur is really in these days... or real fur..." She mumbled a bit under her breath, remembering a bit of what Sandi's brothers had said, slightly believing them and this trying to get the information our of Sandi while trying to make her feel not as bad about the 'problem', while trying to drive her slightly mad with the possibility that she knows... not that all those things were connected or anything.

Sandi scoffed, ignoring Quinn, hardly understanding what she was saying but replying with an answer she would've replied with anyways, "Quinn, faux fur and fur is so out. Aren't you afraid we'd look like ritzy OLD ladies?" She growled under her breath, looking at Tiffany and Stacy for their agreeance.

Stacy and Tiffany looked at eachother and then at their leader, nodding in slight fear. Stacy, while having really agreed with Quinn, went along with Sandi. "Yeah... Quinn." She said insecrurely, "Fur is so... passe... I think my grandmother wore a fur coat last time I saw her..."

"Yeahh." Tiffany agreed, "We're too young to be olddd."

Sandi gave a cocky grin to Quinn before continuing, "So I rule that fur is a big no for the winter season. However-"

Just then, like magic, Kristen appeared on Sandi's bed, impatiently, evilly, glancing at the fashion club president with dismay, "Are you Sandi Griffin, I've got a message that you need to give to Janet Barch..." She grinned evilly.

The instant appearance of the ghost behind her shocked her more than she could handle and for a minute she jumped like a complete moron, which gave her a weird look from the other three girls of the Fashion Club. "Sandiii..." Tiffany murmured, "Are you okayy?"

Nervously the fashion club president tried to ignore the ghost behind her. After all, what was she supposed to do, start talking to a GHOST in front of her friends? She's look crazy. "However." Taking a deep breath, "I think hand-knitted wool caps and scarfs would be very fitting for the winter season."

Stacy nodded, "Oh! Yeah! I have a purple one at home! It's really cute, it has star shaped beads on it."

"Stacy, beads are so out." Sandi replied, "I think simple will be in this yea-"

Kristen looked at Sandi, not liking to be ignored, especially because she had other things to do, like play Xbox and stare at Tommy while he was trapped on her couch, "I know you can see me. I don't have the wrong house." She started to get irritated, "I mean-"

Quinn noticed Sandi's frequent interuptions and sighed, "Sandi, you've been acting really weird since you were attacked by that-"

"What, Quinn?" Sandi looked over and continued to ignore Kristen, "It-"

Kristen figured now would be a good time to just infuriate Sandi to get her way and see where things would go. She did love to mess around with people now that she was... dead, "Come on your stupid dog." She said cruely to Sandi, laughing about it, trying to get her to lose every ounce of cool in front of her friends. "Doggy's gotta obey the master, right?"

Sandi didn't even know who Kristen was. She didn't even know her name and wasn't even all that sure she was a ghost, but assumed as much since Quinn and the others didn't react when they saw her. However, just because Sandi didn't know her, didn't stop Sandi from going off at the new comer, because Sandi was Sandi and no one referred to her as a 'dog.' "What did you call me?" She mumbled under her breath, trying to remain as cool as she could, yet she still got stares from the other girls.

"I don't like to be ignored." Kristen folded her arms, "So be a good little doggy and I wont have to get the newspaper." She taunted, looking back at Sandi, who became more and more enraged, "I know you're Janet Barch's new pet."

Quinn blinked, looking at the other girls, "Uhm, we're going to go Sandi..."

"Yeah... call us when you're feeling better... or we'll see you at school or something." Stacy and Tiffany headed out the door, Quinn following.

She didn't want them to leave but they did and she sighed for a moment, looking at the ghost, "I am NOT a dog." She yelled, "I don't even know who you are!" 


	14. Chapter 14

"-I am NOT a dog." The words came down the stairs as the three fashion clubbers began to make their way to the door, "I don't even know who you are!"

The words were so surprising and seemed to peak the interest of the three girls as they walked down the stairs, "Was that Sandi?" Quinn asked percuriously before trying to fathom the unfathomable. "Is she talking to herself?"

Stacy and Tiffany looked at the vice president with confusion, then back up the stairs, "Do you think she's okay?" Stacy mumbled before stopping at the foot of the stairs, "Should we... check on her?" She didn't want to but she looked at Quinn in dismay.

"Dog...?" Tiffany muttered, understanding what Sandi had shouted down the stairs, "Bitch...?" She pieced those two together fairly well but she didn't like to call Sandi something so... disrespectful, "Maybe it's an imaginary friend..."

Stacy thought and then looked at Quinn, "What do you think?" She had imaginary friends before, they were the only people she could really trust. "I don't remember my ima-" Realizing she was about to admit she /had/ imaginary friends when she was younger, she shut up and nervously stared at her non-imaginary friends.

"I don't know you guys but let's just pretend we didn't hear it, okay?" Quinn spoke, trying to be the nice friend and somewhat diplomat, despite this had somehow really made what Sam and Chris said stand out even more.

Quinn's room still had the loftly smell of perfumes and lotions hovering throughout it. It didn't smell like a Hudson's perfume department but it did smell quite flowery. Sitting on her bed with a closed bottle of lotion at her feet and her cell phone in hand, Quinn Morgendorffer sighed. She knew one person who knew all this brainy, science fiction stuff who might be able to send her in the right direction. She just didn't like to talk to that person... ever.

"Hello?" The familiar monotone voice filled her ears with the unappealing squirmishness that it always had. Ugh, that voice. So... not... warm and fuzzy. [like her new blue slippers]

Quinn sucked up her pride, calling her sister wasn't a bad thing, it was just a thing, after all... and no one had to know she was calling her, but what was her sister going to think when she asked what she was going to ask. "Daria? I think Sandi is a werewolf." Swallowing hard she braced herself for the massive-flaming her sister was about to place onto her.

On the other end of the line Daria raised her eyebrow, "Quinn?" She paused, "Did you try eating your cosmetics again?"

"Daria, this is serious. Like, I actually think she's a werewolf or something... Do werewolves even exist?" Her voice sped up a bit, not liking to think of her fashion frienemy as a giant monster, who COULD EAT HER OR SOMETHING. "I mean, I've seen them in the movies and stuff but that's just make-up, right?"

Taking a deep breath and preparing a reassuring statement to her younger, much dumber, sister, Daria mulled it over in her mind, "Quinn, the only monsters that exist are the-"

Daria's voice was cut off the phone as another familiar voice took the receiver, "Yo." Jane Lane's voice came on, "A Werewolf you say...?"

Quinn blinked a few times before coming back to reality. It took her a moment to grasp the familiar voice but she knew who it was, not that she could put a name to the face and or voice... she just knew it was her sister's only friend. "Werewolf..." Quinn pondered, "I mean, ugh. Don't mock me or anything, it's just, I'm really freaked. Sandi has been acting so weird ever since she was attacked by this... Dog or bear or something. I mean, yesterday our weekly fashion club 'get together at Sandi's house' meeting, she was SO WEIRD. She started yelling to herself that she wasn't a dog... It really freaked Stacy, Tiffany, and I out."

Mulling it over for a few minutes Jane nodded, "Mmhmm... Aside from the obvious Schizofrenic Post-Monster attack psychoticness, has she been experiencing anything else? Hair growth? Nail problems? A strange inability to wear silver jewelry?"

Thinking for a moment, the symptoms Daria's friend just listed off seemed to be right on with Sandi's... changes in behaviour, well, maybe. "A few months ago, like a week after she got out of the hospital... we were having a fashion club meeting at her house and she broke out in this really bad rash... It was so gross. She always wears jewelry... but after she broke out in the rash she dragged us jewelry shopping for hours! Which was fine and all, because I needed to pick up some new earrings, but she kept saying that none of the earrings would work!"

Silence came from the other end of the phone line as Jane somewhat zoned out while Quinn talked of Earrings, "Oh, yeah... She's probably a werewolf." She said it somewhat nonchaluntly, "But there's nothing /I/ can do about it. Go ask Trent. Don't speak to Sandi about this directly... don't want her to eat ya... annnnd... if you have any questions, hesitate to call."

"WAIT!" Quinn nervously yelled at Jane as she tried to fathom what to do, "You mean she is a..." She couldn't use the 'W' word with Sandi. It was too... WRONG. But what else was she gonna call it? It wasn't like 'Fat' versus 'Thinly - Challenged.' "What do I do? What does she do...?" Thinking about it, Quinn grew skeptic, "Why are you telling me these things?"

Sighing, Jane answered Quinn's questions rather straight forwardly - after all it was SORTA her duty to follow in the name of her insane family, "My family doesn't just travel the world painting sunsets and selling hand-crafted picture frames. We hunt, research, kill, study, trap... monsters and stuff." She mumbled those last few words.

"Geeeze. Daria's friends ARE weird." Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at her nails breifly, "But what do I do! I mean, this is really weird... if she is a werewolf..."

"Which she is." Jane responded, "If what you've told me is true... and you don't want to see your friends... or Sandi's bloody heads roll across the floor... Go talk to Mrs. Bennett. Otherwise, go talk to Trent. I heard he and the band are looking for a gig."

Staring at his younger brother outside on the stairs, Sam Griffin held up a handful of what seemed like ordinary pocket change, "If this works. Then we'll know Sandi is a werewolf." Grinning, he cracked open his sister's door, "Hey Sis!" He walked over to his older sister who had been staring somewhat vacantly at herself in the mirror. "I need some singles for the arcade! Can I swap ya some change?"

Chris was utterly confused at what was going on but he stood somewhat curiously next to his older brother with his camera still on hand. The still silence of the room felt erie as he watched his brother's plan fall into action.

"-[i]Can I swap ya some change?[/i]" Those words hit Sandi's ears like a bullet and she turned around, glaring at her brothers, before forcing to calm herself. "Gee." She scoffed, "Don't you know how to knock?" Growling to herself she looked back at herself in the mirror, feeling the rage still boiling up inside her.

The boys glanced at eachother. So was she going to give them change? "Come on Sandi!" Chris added in as he went up to her, "I mean, we took that awesome picture of yo-"

"Shut up stupid!" Sam punched his brother in the arm before he could finish.

She wanted them out of there. That she knew. If she just did as she was asked, they'd leave and not hassle her. "Okay, give me the change. Then stay out of my room for the next week you little brats!" She snatched the coins out of Sam's hands, immediately feeling a horrible, allergic sting wherever they touched. Like a burning piece of metal she dropped them immediately to the floor.

Staring at their sister in shock and awe, Chris and Sam were completely, and utterly astonished. "Whoa." Chris said while rubbing his arm, "How'd you make her drop them?"

Sandi immediately dropped to the floor to look at the coins she just dropped. There was nothing ABNORMAL about them. They were Quarters and Dimes, a few Nickels. "How long have those been in your pocket, Sam?" She had no idea why they burned, "I mean uhm, you must have a fever or something." She attempted to pick them up again, this time with the intention of not letting go.

"They're silver... from my coin collection." He blinked some, looking at his sister who once again dropped the coins on the floor and held her hand in pain, "Woow Sis!"

Chris snapped a picture as their older sister stood up in angst and stomped towards the door and slammed it shut. "Is this some cruel idea of a joke?" She folded her arms, "Because it is not funny." Trying to run it over in her shallow mind, she came to the realization that the word was out and there really was nothing she could do, except try to avoid it. "Like uhm..." Pausing she looked down, the tough girl attitude dropping off her, "It's just a thing, okay?"

"Just a thing?" Sam stared at his sister, "You're a werewolf..."

He didn't like being in that ring of salt very much but Kristen was a suitable person to keep him occupied. "You know... You're like a cuter Tom Brady..." Kristen kept her eyes on Tommy Sherman as Speed played in the background, "Except I bet you ran goal posts better than he does." She didn't know anything about US Football. She didn't even really know who Tom Brady was.

"Oo." Being compared to Tom Brady wasn't a bad thing, and being told that by a pretty girl wasn't anything bad at all. Now if Tommy could get out of this trap, he'd be able to really show her what he's made of, but unfortunately he was trapped inside, only being able to weakly interact with her, "Yeah, when I was around, Tommy Sherman got that a lot." Winking he looked at ghost girl, "So, is your roomate here?"

Shaking her head, Kristen looked back at Tommy, "Just you and me..." She sighed, "Jelly goes to chruch on Sundays."

Well that was new. A Vampire going to church. "They're allowed in those places?" He tried to grasp that for a moment but realized he had more important things on his mind, "So, why do you hang around 'Jelly?'"

Good thing Daria's friend gave her the address to her house or she'd never find this Trent guy. Dressing for the occassion , as if going on a date, Quinn Morgendorffer stood outside the brooding doors and knocked on them nervously, taking care to come later in the afternoon, as to make sure that this Trent guy was AWAKE. According to Jane, he slept most of the day.

"Hello?" Leather vest and long brown hair, muscles, sunglasses, the whole nine-yards, Jesse Moreno opened the door and stared at the girl who had arrived at the door, "I don't see any pizzas." Turning away from the door for a minute, he turned back, "Are you selling girl scout cookies?" His voice was overly laid back.

Quinn blinked, unsure of what to make of this. "No..." She stared awkwardly at the somewhat bruteish guy, "Is there a Trent Lane here?"

"Because..." Kristen smiled at the football player with a smile on her face, "She's my like, best friend... and besides. Without her, I'd be haunting some house with someone who doesn't want me there. Melissa treats me like a... friend... well, except for..." Looking away, the ghost sighed.

Confused, Tommy looked at the ghostly girl, "She do something to a cute girl like you?"

"No, no... nothing to me." Pausing she tried to figure out to explain herself, "Ever since I've met her, she's told me she's wanted to... die." If dying was the right word to call a Vampire, "Everyday she prays to God and visits the church when she can to pray for forgivness for being well... what she is."

Being somewhat agnostic now, especially after his 'goal post execution', Tommy Sherman tried to rationalize this in his mind, "She doesn't like the powers? Tommy Sherman'd trade places with her whenever he could."

Kristen shook her head, "It's not as pleasant as it looks. You have to drink blood all the time. Fight temptations, murder and maul and..." Sighing she hugged herself, "She's getting desperate... she keeps telling me that if she kills Mr. and Mrs. Bennett..." Trying to think about her hatred of killing and death, she started to cry, "Such a nice couple shouldn't be killed."

Tommy tried to understand everything. "Wait, so Janet Barch and this Marz doctor have a problem with each other... and you're saying that Melissa Jel and the Bennetts got a problem with each other too?" He'd never heard of such a mess, "So let me guess, you're supposed to be Tommy Sherman's archnemesis in this mess?"

Wiping the tears from her face, Kristen laughed a bit, "No silly. I mean, it was like that but... They only asked me to distract you at the hospital while Mikey tried to kill your friend... I didn't think I'd actually like you."

Slightly skeptic but taking it in stride, Tommy Sherman agreed, "So where do you stand in all this mess?" He didn't move much as the space she left him was quite tight, but he didn't mind, he wasn't worried she was going to hurt him. "Tommy Sherman doesn't promote violence. Was one of his mottos back in high school. Also a big fan of 'using your head' if you know what he means." Laughing a bit to himself he glanced at the TV.

"I just want this to be over... I don't want anyone to die..." She started to cry again.

"Trent!" Jesse called behind him, "I think this girl scout wants to sell you cookies." He walked into the house leaving the door open, "What kind should we get?"

"Get me three boxes of Samoas!" An unfamiliar voice shouted out from the background, "Oh, and a box of Tagalongs!"

Quinn grew frustrated quickly, as she had come to ask Trent about something as insane as werewolves and mythology, and not be thought of as a girlscout, "I'm not a freaking girl scout, alright!"

"Okay..." Trent rubbed his eyes, "Hey... aren't you Daria's sister?" He said walking to the door, "Hmm... I think Daria's still in college..."

Thinking for a moment, Quinn sighed, realizing that Trent was far beyond someone she could actually speak to about this, but sorta had to, "Uhm, yeah... so like... I need advice."

"Whoaaaa." Trent stared at the redhead in confusion, "Advice? Shouldn't you talk to your mother about these kind of things?" He tried to be somewhat responsible.

"I think my friend Sandi is a werewolf." She whispered quietly to the tall, slouching, musician, "That's why I'm here..."

Taking that in for a moment, Trent nodded, "Oh... hmm... have you asked Janey what to do? She's usually good at the whole... Supernatural stuff..." He yawned, trying to figure out how she could contact her, "Maybe-"

"Yeah, I did talk to her, she said to talk to you..." Quinn sighed, "But I don't wanna kill Sandi... I just want to help her!"

"Ohh..." Thinking some more, Trent came up with a brilliant idea, "Well, there's not much I can do... The band and I are sorta... busy at the moment." Since Trent considered the band thinking about pracitising being busy work and almost comparable to being practising, "If Janey said to talk to me, then I guess your friend Sandi is a werewolf... and if you know then I /guess/ it's okay to talk to uh..." He racked his brain for her name, "Mrs. Bennett..."

Quinn knew that person, she thought, yeah, "You mean... like, at Lawndale High?"

"Yeah... She teaches economics or something..."

Unsure of why her ecomonics teacher would know anything about werewolves, Quinn sceptically sighed, believing that she had been pulled along by these brains [and weirdo musician]. "Come with me." She folded her arms, "I mean, I trust you and everything but... I am not risking my popularity by talking to a teacher about whether or not my friend Sandi is a werewolf, let alone TALKING TO A TEACHER when I don't have to, especially... Mrs. Bennett... ugh. Have you SEEN how she dresses? It's like it's 1976 with her all the time... and what is with those butterflies?"

Not having caught a word about the fashion diva's problems, Trent sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I guess this is a lot to take in for you..."

"I am NOT!" Sandi yelled at her oldest brother before, "Do I /look/ like a werewolf to you?" She stammered, trying to figure out how to get her way out of this. "I mean, GEE. It's like, everyone's been accusing me of acting like I'm so different ever since I was so maliciously attacked by that so called animal, but I am obviously fine."

The boys looked at each other, "We've done our research..." Chris pulled out a small piece of paper from his back pocket, "You're allergic to silver! Mom says you wax too much now, and last night..." He stepped back nervously, "I snuck into your room and your nails were really long, like you've not cut them in days!"

"What were you doing in my room you little creep?" She stepped up closer to Chris, immediately intimidating him, "Why would you even-"

Sam tried to defend his brother, "We're worried about you, sis...!" He was, after all. Being her brother and everything. Despite he and Chris were immature jerks who went about things in the wrongest manner, they did still care about their sister in a sibling sort of way, "I mean..." He did intend this as a prank, but he didn't actually think she'd have an allergic reaction and actually turn out to be a werewolf, though he had his doubts, "We love you..."

Nervously Chris nodded in agreement as Sandi stepped back. "It's more difficult than that." She exhaled, "Look at my SHOULDER!" She grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled it down to show the scarring from the animal attack before, "I mean, my modeling career is ruined!" She then sat on her bed looking at the two boys, "I'm covered in scars now, it's so WRONG." She glanced at them, "It's like I'm a mutated freak... and if that's not bad enough, once a month I'm apparently going to go on an uncontrollable killing spree if I don't cage myself up like an animal."

Looking at each other the boys tried to relate to their sister but had a hard time, "It's not /so/ bad... At least... You get a cool story to tell friends and stuff!"

"No one I know is ever going to find out." She looked at a scar on her arm she had covered with make-up well enough to hide it, "It's bad enough you little twerps know. I was going to tell mom but she clearly didn't believe me." Glancing at the boys she thought of an idea, "So don't tell anyone, especially Quinn, okay? She must NEVER find out."

Lawndale High was filled with it's usual hustle and bustle of insanity as Sandi made her way towards her two longest time friends; Stacy and Tiffany outside the second-floor girl's bathroom. They were still talking about the madness that they usually talk of, boys, fashion, eyeshadow, but a strange aura of silence seemed to fall over the group as Sandi walked up to them. "Wow you guys. I am so sorry about the other day. I can't bare to deal with-"

"It's okay Sandi!" Stacy stepped in immediately with her usual understanding voice, despite she sounded a bit nervous and uneasy about everything around her, "I mean, we're okay with it!"

Tiffany nodded vacantly in reponse to Stacy, "Yeah... You're really pretty today..." She muttered and then entered the bathroom to get first dibs at the mirror, "So jealous..."

A bit shocked and dumbfounded, Sandi blinked, "Uhm. Okay..." Quietly she followed Tiffany into the bathroom, "Where is Quinn?"

"She said she was going to come later." Stacy followed in and began to check her make-up. "Ugh. Why does my hair /never/ look perfect in the morning?"

Something was definately wrong. She just knew it. Stacy and Tiffany were acting overly nice for some reason and they seemed to know something strange that she didn't know. "About the other day..." She blurted out uncharacteristically but unsure of how to do it any other way, "I..."

"Don't worry!" Stacy reassured as Tiffany spaced out completely on her make-up, "Uhm, I hope. I mean, it's not like we're going to tell anyone you hear voices in your head..." Realising what she just said, Stacy started to panic, "I mean, not that it's a bad thing, it's just a thing, right? So hearing voices after a disaster is completely normal. I mean, you're our friend and we'll accept you for how you are, right, Tiffany?"

"Sandi is perfectly fine!" Quinn came walking in nervously, "Right Sandi?" She was doing a horrible job at covering up she knew something, "Soooo, how is everyone's college applications going?"

Thinking this over quickly, Sandi tried her hardest to steer the conversation off her, something she'd never thought she'd have to do, "Well, I've been accepted into Lawndale State, so I guess Stacy and I will be heading off to college at the same school."

Nervously, and somewhat unhappily, Stacy nodded, "Yeah. We'll be going there together I guess..."

"See Sandi? You're not abnormal...!" Quinn inconspicuously said, "You're the same you've always been!"

Scowling, Sandi folded her arms, "Uhm, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh..." She realised what she had said, "Nothing..." 


	15. Chapter 15

Trent walked with his usual carefree attitude through the halls of Lawndale High as he searched High and Low for the woman he had come to see. Despite the Lane family wasn't well liked in the world of monsters and ghouls, Trent passed on, completely unthreatened by the fact that he was about to speak with who was known as one of the oldest Vampires in the area, "Heyy." He mumbled outside the door of Mrs. Bennett's classroom.

Immediately recognizing the voice, Diane Bennett stood up and stepped back a bit, "Oh um..." She nervously smiled, "Trent Lane?" Lane. Lane. Lane. Such a dangerous family to everything that goes bump in the night, "Well, what are you doing here?" She knew he was no threat but she was well aware of what the Lane Family was capable of, "If it's about your sister Jane... She graduated last year..."

"Yeah... she's in Boston..." He said in his typical voice and came closer in, "Do you know who uhhh." Pausing he couldn't remember her name, "There's a girl here... Daria's sister said she was a werewolf... but I can-"

Having not heard what Trent just said but would have probably exploded if she did, Sandi Griffin came stomping into the room, Ms Barch walk in behind her, "Maybe if that MALE stopped keeping his mind in his pants, he wouldn't be caught up in this situation!" Barch yelled, "Every single time he meets a pretty girl he-"

Stopping before him, Ms. Barch stared at Trent and then looked over at Mrs. Bennett, "Uhm..." Sandi glared at Trent quickly before looking over at her economics teacher.

"Whoa..." Trent looked at Barch, then Sandi, "It's you." He pointed to the Fashion Clubber, "Quinn's friend or something..."

Raising her eyebrow, Sandi stepped closer, "Uhm, yeah, so?" She attempted to stand her ground, "I'm not sure who you are but I don't think I'd ever be caught talking to a dead beat or whatever like you."

"Diane." Ignoring the fact that Trent was there, as she knew he wasn't a plausible threat [despite he was a male], "That MORON Tommy Sherman is being held hostage by some girl." She glared at Trent, "He's your friend. You help him."

Due to their locations, Sandi thought she was being talked to by Ms. Barch, "He is no-"

"Oh, Janet, let's not get Trent involved in this too." Diane looked over at the poor guitarist and sighed, "Trent, this is a big mess... why are you even here?"

Mess? He just came because he heard Ms. Barch had a new werewolf in the area, "Slow down... Daria's sister asked me to talk to you about that werewolf girl but..." He looked at Sandi, "You seem okay."

It took only moments to register in Sandi's mind what she had heard but she had heard it and it wasn't going to end well, "What?" She stared at Trent, speechless, "Who are you? Wait." The words filed through her mind, "Quinn told you to talk to me?"

Both teachers looked at eachother and then at Trent and Sandi, "Yeah... She's your friend, isn't she?" He wasn't sure what the problem was, "Look, whatever's going on..." He turned to Mrs. Bennett, "You're [u]invited[/u] to come over to our house and see if you can use any of my mom's tools to get back Tommy Sherman." He paused.

"I am not done with you!" Sandi stammered, "Quinn told you?"

Mrs Bennett nodded, "Thank you Trent. There's so much going on though... If only Wind was here..." She sighed, "He could reason with Janet's brother..."

"You have a brother?" Trent looked at his ex-science teacher in confusion, "Cool..."

"No you idiot!" Janet Barch fired back, "He /was/ my brother until he changed his name and tried to hunt me down for the past 25 years." She growled, "I..." Pausing she looked away. Her mind began to float back to her childhood with him, her familial feeling she hadn't felt in so long.

"Quinn knows I am a werewolf?" Sandi was stuck on that but being ignored. "Hello! Mr. Smells Like Teen SPIRIT." She desperately needed assurance now. Her self esteem was dropping faster than the stock at a Cashman's 50% off sale on Just-In Merchandise.

"Yeah... Dunno how he does it but Wind's voice just messes with human minds." Looking at everyone he sighed, "Wish I could do that... I'd get all the [b]human girls[/b] I'd want." He laughed a bit and coughed.

Sighing, Mrs. Bennett looked over at her co-worker, "Alright, well it looks like Tommy's being held hostage and there isn't much we can do about it... unless." Looking over at Trent she grinned, "You and Sandi can get him out of there."

"What?" Sandi nearly blew a fuse.

Sandi stomped down the hallway in near frustrations, her mind beaming with rage and insult from Quinn's apparent having found out her secret. "Seriously. Of all the people in the school." She mumbled to herself as she stopped at her rarely used locker to get out some makeup, "And now I have to hang out with that... punk guy?" She hated every minute of what was happening, "Ever since I became this... this... this thing, everything has become so... wrong." She slammed the door shut after she obtained what she came for and started for the girl's bathroom. Hopefully Ms. Barch and Mrs. Bennett could get her excused from classes, after all, they were teachers. Ms. Barch. Ugh. She was the reason she was in this mess in the first place. Scoffing at this fact Sandi clenched her make-up bag in her hands further and sighed, "She's the reason I'm this monster."

Upon entering the girl's bathroom, Sandi dropped her bag onto the counter and took a good, hard look at herself in the mirror. She knew she'd give anything, ANYTHING to be redeemed from this curse, to be normal, to have normal nails, normal hair, once again perfectly bonded teeth.

Sighing to herself she began to file her nails again, a ritual she had to do at least three times during school hours to keep them from becoming anywhere close to unkempt. Filing harder at her nails she thought deeper to herself as to how she could cure herself from this affliction.

/BZZZZztttt BZZZZzzZZZt/

The buzz of her cell phone jarred her from her mind and away from possible solutions to any and all of her problems, "Hello?" She answered the phone as she checked over her nails, "Uhm, this is-"

"Sandi Griffin?" That familiar voice spoke, "I've been trying to reach you, It's me! Michael Marz, the doctor who covered your case after the accident a few months." He smiled on the other line, happy she picked up, not that she could see, "Do you have a minte?"

She knew not to talk to Marz. Marz = BAD. Why? Marz wanted to kill her science teacher, the woman who stopped her from eating her own parents. "Uhm well.. I actually..."

"I was studying some photographs of when and where you were attacked... and according to my research, Janet Barch is actually the one who attacked you and turned you into the monster you are today."

The words she just heard had seemed to peek her interest, "Well uh..." Pausing, the Fashion Club President nodded, "According to her it was the other guy and..."

"Lies!" He spoke back, "Janet is a liar, lying to get ahead. She's the one who bit you, Sandi. She's the one who nearly mutilated you. We did an autopsy of Johnathan's body and there was no sign of him ever being a werewolf in the first place!" He punched his table.

This came as startling news to Sandi. She always knew Ms. Barch was a weird nutcase but... a liar? "She made me this... werewolf?" Sandi muttered in disbelief, "She did this to me?"

"Yes." He paused, "...and according to my research, if you kill the werewolf who bit you. You will be lifted from the curse forever." He smiled.

Skeptic to this last part Sandi scowled, "Gee, that sounds... supernatural." She scoffed, "Listen, I'm at school right now taking a test or something, so like, I have more important things to do. Um, thanks for calling and whatever and I'll talk to you later." With that she hung up, her mind confounded with the information.

"Tommy Sherman's not sure what to do but..." He heard the door behind him open and he turned around, "Melissa is here..." Looking down he glanced at Kristen, "You know, Tommy Sherman isn't a genius but he knows what someone's gotta do the right thing."

Kristen blinked, confused at that, "What do you mean?" She whispered to the boy before turning around to look at her friend come in, "Did you have a good day at Church?"

Nodding the vampire came in slowly, "I told God how I feel about everything..." She looked down, "About Michael and his sister... about Diane and her husband." Sitting down next to Kristen she sighed, "Why couldn't they just let me die?" She looked away, "Dammit Kristen."

Sighing, Kristen realized now what was right... well, sorta right. Due to Jel's religion she couldn't just kill herself, that's a sin... but, "Melissa?" She looked at her friend, "I know I'm not very good at these kind of things but..." Starting to cry the girl got up and began for a drawer, concentrating hard to open it and remove a wooden stake, "We've had this talk before and..."

Melissa stared at Kristen, nearly shocked, "Kristen..." Before she could finish, Kristen quickly mustered up all her concentration, strength, and will to jam the wooden stake through her roommates hear, her body slowly disinigrating into ash.

Chapter 17 -

Sandi shuddered at the thought of stepping into such a grotesque vehicle. Its rusted paneling and slightly rotting stench made her shiver at the thought of riding in it. "You know, I usually have a policy about riding in cars with guys I just met..." She folded her arms, her mind poking back at the information Dr. Marz told her.

"Relax..." Trent spoke as he opened his door and leaned over to open the passenger side door, "Hmm, sorry, passenger's door is broken from the outside." He mumbled as he tried his hardest to push it open, "Tommy Sherman's always getting into messes... He's a cool guy."

"No he's not." Sandi slid into the car and attempted to pull it shut, the hinges creaking and squeaking as she tried to pull it closed. "Gee, what is wrong with this piece of crap?" She tugged harder, the door eventually coming closed.

Trent seemed offended about how his beloved car was so harshly talked about, "Hey... how do you know it's crap?" He started it up, a puff of black smoke coming from the exaust pipe, "A car's as good as the driver..."

Sandi blinked and put her seatbelt on, something she did with hesitence, just incase the car burst into flames. "So uhh..."

"We're on a rescue mission, alright." He stared forward and started up the car, "Don't know what monsters we're gonna have to fight... Hmm... no..."

Staring at Trent, Sandi felt a bit of disgust go over her. He /was/ like 25 or something, why was he even visiting at the school, let alone, he smelled filthy and... how could he see Tommy Sherman... and... "How did Quinn find out?" Sandi's mind went back to the first thing on her mind. "No. Wait." Pausing she glaced out the window, "Who or what are you?"

"Good question..." Trent's musician mode was still on, so no good question should go unpunished, "Who is anyone...? What is anyone?" He kept his eyes on the road, "I'm an artist... a musician... I write lyrics... Paint words into your mind with my voice."

After a moment pause, Sandi looked down at her hands, then out at the road that was moving besides her. No hope for escape. Stuck in the car on the way to find Tommy Sherman, where she didn't even know where he was. Let alone if Trent did. Let alone if he even remembered what he was doing. She remained silent for a few more moments before opening her mouth to say something, "What?"

Trent looked at her, "There's only a few familys like ours left in the world." He scratched his arm, "The Lanes are the oldest vampire hunters in the world..." He coughed a bit and looked over at Sandi, "Hmm... I haven't had dinner yet... you hungry?"

Tommy blinked, "What did you just-" He wanted to escape but before he could, Kristen broke down in tears before him, screaming, crying, her body kneeling over the fallen ashes of her fallen friend, "-do?"

Kristen continued crying, staring at the ashes. "Why'd you do it, Tommy?" She cried hysterically, "Why'd you do it!" She started to breath heavier, her mind starting to snap, "Why Tommy? I trusted you?" She looked over at him, the tears stopping, "Why did you kill Melissa?"

"Uhh..." He just clearly saw her do it, "What are you talking about, Kristen...?" He wasn't sure what to do, "You killed her." He started to grow nervous and somewhat confused, but kept his calm, "Tommy Sherman would never hurt a-"

Kristen glared at the ex-football player in anguish as the television and lights in the room burst from electrical energy surging through them, "She was my only friend and you..." Kristen clenched her fists. "You sickening monster!" -

"No." Sandi scowled, "Why would I be hungry? What are you even insinuating?" Trying to just figure out what was even up with this guy, she pressed on, "So you kill vampires? Riiight." She said sceptically, "I bet you've never killed anyone in your life, let alone a vampire or whatever." She thought about characters like Stephen Salvatore and how hard core he was, "I mean, vampires are tough."

Trent swung through a drive through restraunt anyways, disregarding the time restraints of anything that was going on, "I've killed your kind too." He said nonchalantly, "But I'd rather talk it out if they're willing to listen."

Sandi thought to herself while Trent ordered his food and attempted, her hardest, to figure out exactly what this unfashionable loser had up his sleeve, "Right, whatever." She still was skeptic, "So like... is there a cure for this or something?" She shot out, the idea of what Dr. Marz said again throbbing in her mind, "I mean, is it possible I could be like, normal again?" If what Trent says adds up with what Dr. Marz said, then if she killed Ms. Barch, she might get cured... since apparently Dr. Marz said that the Ms. Barch said bit her was actually not a werewolf... "Because like, I don't want to be like... this."

"Well..." He obtained his food from the window and then rubbed a ring on his finger some, "Lycanthropy is your good old fashioned curse... if you kill the person who gave it to you... then the curse will be lifted..." Nodding he ate a fry, "Though I'm not sure how or why it does it, but it does it..."

Trent verified what Marz said. "Oh, really?" Sandi mumbled, "That's really weird... but that would mean I'd have to kill the person who attacked me, right?" Blood, guts, not really her thing, "Because that sounds really..."

"You'd have to do it when you're not... you know, a beast." He continued driving, the ring on his finger getting hotter and hotter, "Must be getting close..."

Not liking to be called that, but shutting up about it, Sandi Griffin nodded, "I think the person who attacked me is still alive and..." Rubbing her arms she insecurely thought about it for a minute before propsoing the idea, "I can't go on living my life like this... I mean... well..."

"Well, I don't know much about werewolves, except most of them die with a silver stake or bullet through the heart." He stopped outside of an apartment complex, "Though you guys can still bleed to death... Hmm... 'Bleed to death, cut off your head, lay you to bed, then take your body to the feds...'" He seemed astonished for a minute, "Whoa. Kinda cool." Turning around he grabbed a small bag, "This should take care of whatever we run into in there... unless it's a dragon or space alien or something, if that happens then we should probably run."  
>-<p>

Tommy stared in awe at Kristen as she stood over her friend's ashes, her eyes beaming with disgust, hatred, and rage. Her ethereal body started to glow as she seemed to grow in power. "WHY?" She stepped closer towards Tommy Sherman, the whole apartment seeming to rumble. "She was my best friend! YOU MONSTER!"

Trying to think of the best way he could get out of this mess, Tommy Sherman stayed silent, hoping that Kristen was only joking around or something. He'd never seen a hot mess before, well... a hot mess like /this/ before. Only ghost babes he'd seen were in the movies or hanging out right outside their death spot, all sad and what not.

"I should send you to the bowels of pergatory where you belong!" She started towards Tommy, fists clenched but ready to tear his spirit apart, "I am not just any little GHOST." She grinned, a force of energy pushing away the salt that trapped Tommy Sherman, "I am the bane of realities." Laughing she grabbed him by his shirt collar and smiled, "You fucked with the wrong girl..." She started to cry again, "Melissa..." She muttered under her breath, "This is fo-"

Just then, as if by some miracle, a grey blur shot through Kristen and landed in the wall behind her, dispersing her against her will, "I think I got it..." Trent muttered stepping in, holding a bow, "Yeah... Cool." Setting the stuff down on the floor he looked at Tommy Sherman, "Hey..."

Falling to the floor now that Kristen had vanished, Tommy got up and looked at Trent, "Tommy Sherman ain't seen nothing like that in his life." He muttered, "Girls, man..." He started for Trent."

"Women, right..." He agreed and turned to look at a non-existant Sandi, "Hmm, thought she was with me." He shrugged it off. "Well, you should probably tell the others what happened... Just hope that girl's okay." [refering to Sandi]

After having rumaged through the disgusting, rotting trash and debris in the back seat of Trent's car, Sandi had finally found herself something that she could use to take down the beast who turned her into this... unfashionable nightmare. "How dare she lie to me about such..." She clenched the poorly wrapped silver blade in her hand and grimaced, "Such trivial information. She like, ruined my life and whatever."

She had a weapon, now she just had to figure out how to stab Ms Barch through the heart. She still had her doubts about the whole thing, old fashioned curses, but if that weird stoner guy, Quinn's sister hung out with was really what he said, then maybe this whole thing would end when Janet Barch was dead... Then again would killing someone really be the right thing to do? Her conscience started to get to her, "I mean, would they turn me into the police or something...?" She did just want her life to get back to normal.

Then again, if she killed someone, would her life even get back to normal? She'd be a murderer, not that she wasn't already... and these scars, ugh. No one would even appreciate her with these scars. "My life is over..." She mumbled again as she walked right back into the school and towards Ms Barch's room.

"I don't care what you think!" Janet Barch threw several papers, fliers, and other desk equipment off her desk in a huff, "You come here and try to track me down, try to KILL me?" She didn't look him in the eye, "Michael, for God's sake, leave it be! It was an accident!"

School had been out for nearly half-an-hour by the time Sandi had the time to arrive, but unfortunately it was just not in the best knick of time. The halls were empty as she headed towards the classroom nervously. Despite she really wanted to be human again, she wasn't sure if killing Ms Barch would be the best option. No, it had to be. It was either this or live a secreted life where who knows what she'd do. "Uhm..." She heard the words going on inside the classroom and took a peek in.

"An ACCIDENT?" Michael Marz laughed, "Janet, it was no 'accident'!" He pulled out a silver blade and held it infront of himself, "You are a filthy mongrel!" He stepped closer, "You ruined my life!"

Sandi stood outside the door, listening to the exchange of words, still contemplating what was going on. If she was going to kill her and be freed from this curse, SHE had to do it, not Dr Marz. "STOP!" Sandi made up her mind instantly, running into the room and holding out her own silver knife by the handle, making sure not to touch the blade herself.

"Sandi!" Janet Barch said looking at Sandi, then at her brother, then at Sandi again, "What are you doing here? Is Tommy okay?" She was unaware that Sandi had a vendetta against her and was happy she arrived, "Stop and get Mrs Bennett! I think she's still-"

"Like, no!" Sandi glanced over at Dr. Marz, then back at Ms Barch, "You're the accursed monster who made me this... this... thing!" Sandi growled, "Not that Jones guy. I get it now. He wasn't even one of those stupid werewolves like you!" She held the knife tighter, "I mean, why would you lie to me?"

"Lie?" Janet glanced at her brother and then at Sandi, "Oh, come now, don't be-"

Dr Marz made the first move, running up to his older sister with a grin on his face, taking the silver knife to her like she was a wedge of cheese, "I've been waiting so long to do this." He smiled, his eyes blood thirsty with redemption.

If he killed her then she can't kill her... and... she'd be this monster the rest of her life and... Frozen still she watched as Marz stabbed Janet Barch in the chest with the glee and joy he'd not felt in over 20 years. "Waiit." Sandi tried to spill out as her teacher fell to the ground, her brother toppling on top of her, "This can't be possible..."

Dumbfounded and terrified at what she just saw, Sandi Griffin took a step back and looked at Dr Marz, "I thought she was like, the person I was supposed to-"

"You were just a safety plan. That Bitch never bit you." He smiled, standing up, leaving the knife in the teachers chest, "In case I were to-"

His words were cut off as a sharp pain ripped through the lower part of his leg, sliching through his achilles heel and shooting up the remainder of his leg. Toppling over back onto the body of his sister he realized that she had not only survived the fatal blow but was able to remove the blade from her chest, "Learn more about Science and less about..." Her words were laboured, "Revenge." Throwing the knife with as much energy as she could across the room she smiled a smile of sucsess, "I'm immune to silver you moron." She held her hand over the wound.

Having just watched this all go down, Sandi stood nervously. "So there is no-" Thinking about a cure right now was trivial, the Full Moon wasn't for another few days. Instead she smiled and headed for Mrs Bennett's room to get her Economics teacher and hopefully everything will be sorted out.

Shockingly enough, as time passed, Janet and her brother came to a fair agreement. It took time for her to reason with her brother that it really was an accident, that she didn't mean to do it, that the emotions were something out of her ability to control, and that she was well, just a complete and utter mindless monster when she started out as a werewolf.

Unfortunately for Sandi, there was no cure for Lycanthropy. The person who did bite her was dead. She could never kill him and obtain her once was freedom... and although Quinn knew her secret, Quinn was fairly okay with it, so long as Quinn didn't tell anyone else.

College for the Fashion Club President would start soon. She'd be attending Lawndale State, the same school that Stacy Rowe would be going to. A school that Stacy wanted to switch out of the moment she learned that fact, but was forced by her parents to stay in.

The Bennetts and Lanes continued their lives as normal. Trent took Tommy back to his place for a few weeks to make sure that weirdo stalked Kristen wouldn't find him. She hasn't yet, but who knows what the future might hold for this football hero.

"It's so cool that you've invited us for this Christmas Party at your house this year, Sandi!" Stacy smiled as she stood by the door, waiting for her mom to pick her up, "I mean, I know it's not Christmas or anything but..." Looking towards the cloudy night sky, she sighed. "You know, I was worried about you the past few months, I mean..." She wasn't really but... "I really care about my friends and everything."

Sandi stood by the door way of her house and stared up at the sky, the light of the full moon shimmering down as the soft, cool breezes drifted through the streets, "I can't believe this is like, our last semester in High School and stuff, I mean, after this..." She felt a sharp pain run through her arms. Just as planned, expected. Good thing she was home alone tonight, "School is really tough, but I am so glad I had friends to get me through it, unlike those uhm..." Her mind blanked for a second, "Unpopular people..."

Stacy nodded, "I know, right?" She smiled weakly, "I wonder where my mom is... I guess I'll have to walk home tonight..."

Her nails grew longer, thicker, more claw like, "Well Gee Stacy, if my mom were home I'd ask her to take you home but no one is here, you only live like.. a block away and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Stacy turned to head outside the door, "Well, thanks again Sandi and..."

Sandi went in to hug Stacy, in what at first appeared to be a kind gesture, which quickly turned to malice. Reaching one clawed hand to Stacy's skin, she scratched the poor girl, intentionally. "Oh my God Stacy." She said, actingly, "I am so sorry."

Stacy had jumped when she got scratched but shook it off, looking angrily at Sandi, "You really need to cut your nails! Quinn was right, you should use metal blade file thingies..." Rubbing where she got scratched she turned and walked away, "I'll see you at New Years..." She muttered as she began back for her house.

Sandi nodded, "Yeah... Merry Christmas, Stacy~"  
> <p>


End file.
